La Mujer Desconocida
by MarshallM
Summary: Quinn y Santana se conocen de una manera un poco inusual. ""Una desconocida latina, un encuentro. -"Mmm-mmm" Un gemido, era lo único que podía distinguirse de sonidos en aquel mismo cuarto que siempre había presenciado tan furtivos encuentros. "Uhmm…" No podría decirse a cuál de las chicas pertenecía.-"" (He decidido que no será más un One-Shot)
1. Capítulo 1- Encuentros

"…mmm…" Tal vez haber bebido una cantidad exagerada de alcohol la noche anterior no había sido la mejor idea después de todo. "…uhm…" El temor de que el abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente y que toda la habitación continué dando vueltas era lo que prevenía a la rubia de continuar despertando. "Rayos…"

Quinn se llevó una mano para sentir su propia frente, no quería abrir aún los ojos pues sabía que la resaca de esta ocasión sería _épica._ Envuelta sólo con la sábana de la amplia cama, giró y con una lentitud cuantiosa comenzó a abrir sus ojos, primero tratando de acostumbrarse a la molesta luz del día que se filtraba por la enorme ventana y después para asegurarse de que se encontraba en el lugar donde ella creía que estaba.

"Vaya. El mismo sitio de siempre ¿eh?" Habló la rubia, no sin antes incorporarse un poco y seguir mirando a los alrededores. Era realmente increíble que aún y después de ya varios encuentros como este siguieran optando por el mismo _Hotel_ de siempre. Tal vez se debía a que en ese lugar todo había comenzado hace un par de meses, se trataba de un detalle curioso realmente pensaba, curioso pero divertido y excitante.

Extendió los brazos por encima de la cabeza para sentir la relajante sensación del estiramiento matutino, después de todo la resaca no parecía ser tan mala, no pasaba de tener una ligera sensación de mareo. "Uhm, que tierna" Atinó a decir cuando al terminar el estiramiento giró su rostro al diminuto buró cercano a la cama y pudo distinguir una nota de caligrafía excepcional, _-Te veías tan dulce durmiendo, así que no quise despertarte- S._

La nota no sólo estaba escrita a molde con una letra magnífica, sino que también poseía un inconfundible aroma a rosas y cítricos.

Sostuvo la nota entre sus manos y la admiró un par de minutos, no le importaba en lo absoluto su parcial desnudez, pues la sábana sólo la cubría de la cintura para abajo. Desacomodó aún más su alborotado y corto cabello y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama.

"No te odiaría si al menos por una vez despertaras a mi lado… o sin tan sólo me dieras tu nombre." Su voz fue clara, un monólogo, pues sabía que se encontraba sola en aquella habitación, sola al igual que las otras veces.

Decidió no perder más el tiempo, salió de la cama vistiendo absolutamente nada y caminó directamente a la ducha, no sin antes dar un breve vistazo por la ventana y admirar el amanecer en _New York_, el movimiento de los vehículos nunca cesaba, los peatones cruzando las concurridas esquinas, los deportistas sacando a pasear a sus perros, Si, esta era New York, una ciudad muy activa desde tempranas horas.

_-oooooo-_

"¿Un poco más de Café Srita. Fabray?" Preguntó una escuálida mujer de no más de 22 años al seguir a su jefa por el corredor de la oficina. Se sentía intimidada por la presencia de Quinn Fabray en todos los sentidos, después de todo se trataba de una mujer exitosa, a penas de escasos 24 años, hermosa físicamente, cuerpo de diosa, cabello rubio, ojos color miel, y una melodiosa voz, editora en jefe de una de las más prestigiadas extensiones de la revista Vogue. Esta extensión no sólo trataba de la moda y la vanguardia, si no de la vida en general, toda buena historia, inspiradora y trascendental podía aparecer en esta revista, siempre y cuando cumpliera con los estándares y pasara la prueba de ojo escudriñador de Quinn Fabray.

"Descuida Emily, está bien." Fue la breve respuesta que obtuvo la joven pelirroja. "Puedes llamarme Quinn ¿lo sabes? Todo este asunto de la formalidad no me parece, llevamos trabajando juntas casi un año entero." La rubia sonrió amablemente a su joven asistente, esperando que por fin accediera a llamarla por su nombre.

"Uhm… claro, lo sé. Q-Quinn… ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted? Le he dejado el material de redacción en su escritorio, parece ser que todo está en orden, sólo esperamos su aprobación para imprimir el ejemplar del mes."

"Todo en orden entonces. Tómate un descanso, te lo mereces."

Emily se retiró asintiendo con la cabeza, era una chica brillante, aunque con un pésimo sentido de la moda. Dejando eso del lado, Quinn la consideraba un prospecto ejemplar para trabajar en la revista, después de todo tenía la visión y la pasión por el trabajo, y de esto se trataba todo, _ser tu mismo_, no como los medio desean que seas… era claro la razón por la que la revista estaba funcionando como debía de ser.

Quinn entró finalmente a su oficina y se sentó en el escritorio, literalmente encima de él, desabotonó su blusa de la parte superior y enmarañó su cabello. Odiaba estar detrás de ese escritorio, creía en el liberalismo, y estar sentada en ese lugar no hacía más que recordar a sus asistentes que eran sólo eso, asistentes… no era la imagen que quería construir de sí misma.

"Veamos" Dio un sorbo a su café, dulce, perfecto, caliente, excelente. Acomodó un montón de hojas en su escritorio y se dispuso a leerlas y analizarlas. De nuevo, su equipo había hecho un buen trabajo. El tema principal del mes era el material _reciclable,_ como la basura de otros podía ser moda y arte para los demás. La historia principal trataba de una mujer en sus 40's que estaba innovando una manera de transformar casi cualquier cosa inservible en un elegante diseño. Interesante pensó. "Publiquemos entonces"

Se aproximó al ventanal de la oficina a observar el andar e los transeúntes, amaba esta ciudad al igual que las personas en ella. Bebió el último sorbo de su café y echó la mente a volar. Hoy ya hace un mes de su encuentro con aquella hermosa mujer, aquella Latina de nombre desconocido que la había cautivado desde el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas en aquel salón de baile. Pensar en ello lo hacía sonreír y al mismo tiempo sentir un poco de culpa.

Era la boda de su ex – profesor de la Preparatoria, cuando perteneció al club _glee_, poco popular en su tiempo. Lamentablemente la boda no había terminado con el éxito esperado, la novia no acudió y el Sr. Shuester quedó devastado… por otro lado, algo inusual sucedió, una morocha entre los invitados captó su atención. Era hermosa, sus labios rojos, su mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa maliciosa… fue la primera vez que la vio, pero nunca habló con ella.

Fue hasta hace un par de meses cuando todo ocurrió, un bar, una fiesta con sus antiguos compañeros Rachel y Kurt, se encontró de nuevo con ella. Lo mismo sucedió, fue una especie de instinto lo que la hizo voltear en su dirección, pero esta vez fue distinto, habló con ella… claro, si consideramos que _"¿puedo invitarte un trago?"_ sea una conversación completa.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, en un momento bailaban, disfrutaban, y al otro estaban en un cuarto de hotel disfrutándose pero en otros términos. Nunca había sentido placer igual, ni siquiera con ninguno de los chicos con los que estuvo en la preparatoria.

A partir de ese momento, se volvió una especie de suceso en su vida, al día siguiente cuando despertó sola, supuso que fue cosa de una sola vez… pero volvió a suceder un mes exacto después. Se reencontraron en una fiesta de las revistas competidoras y todo sucedió tal como antes. Sus cuerpos se encontraron y se rindieron el uno al otro. Fue _mágico._

Sucedió nuevamente al transcurrir otro mes, esta mujer parecía venir con la luna, e igual de hermosa que siempre, si siquiera sabía su nombre, no había cruzado palabra con ella más que un torpe saludo y un _ven conmigo_… eso había sido todo.

"Espero que no llegues tarde" Dijo por fin la rubia, mirando su reflejo en el vidrio y dándose paso para abandonar su oficina.

_-oooooo-_

"¿Linda fiesta, eh?" Paúl, uno de los chicos de la redacción comentó al aproximarse a Quinn.

"Bebidas gratis, es bueno a mi parecer." Arqueó una ceja acercando la copa a su compañero en forma de brindis. Paúl siguió el ejemplo de la chica y soltó una sonora carcajada. Era un chido bien parecido, alto, moreno, puertorriqueño y con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro que invitaba a la diversión.

"Buen trabajo el de hoy por cierto, eché un vistazo a la _pre-publicación _del mes y me parece magnífico, simplemente magnífico." Dio un sorbo a la copa en su mano "¿Crees que podría usar una de esas cosas ecológicas? Ya sabes, una hoja como la que usaban _Adan y Eva _ tal vez." Fue el turno para Quinn de reír.

"Seguro, sólo espero que no despiertes en prisión por cargos de exhibicionismo." El chico rió y se alejó tan pronto como había llegado. La rubia lo miró alejarse y adentrarse a la saturada pista de baile, después de todo, era para lo que todos estaban ahí esa noche, divertirse, reír, tal vez una conquista o dos y pasar un buen rato.

La noche pasaba con una lentitud palpable…No es que la fiesta no fuera amena y que el resto de los muchachos de redacción e invitados casuales no generaran un buen ambiente, tal vez sólo era que Quinn no estaba de humor para tanta celebración.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, todo en ella llamaba la atención, ¿cómo es que los idiotas que estaban ahí no podían notar su presencia? Pero aún… ¿había estado todo el tiempo ahí? ¿Cómo no había notado ella su presencia?

La misma latina de la vez anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior a esa… la misma mujer de firmes y pronunciadas caderas, labios que invitaban al beso y los mismo ojos negros que resplandecían con la tenue luz del lugar. Se abría paso entre la concurrencia y se dirigía a la misma barra donde la rubia se encontraba.

"Un _Whiskey_, por favor" Impresionante, era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir más de dos palabras, sin contar por supuesto los suaves susurros y gemidos que solían compartir. "¿Noche larga?" Se animó a decir y dirigió descaradamente su penetrante mirada a la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Su ronca y sexy voz pareció por un momento perforar los oídos de la rubia y su corazón, además de otras partes de cuerpo dieron un vuelco.

"Y que lo digas." No perdió tiempo en cubrir con su mirada el contorno de la latina, una suave tela roja cubría esas perfectas curvas, esas curvas que ya conocía y había tenido la delicia de probar con anterioridad. "Me pregunto si…"

"¿El mismo lugar de siempre?" La interrumpió la morena antes de que pudiera continuar. Mezclando el ambiente con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

"Por supuesto" No hubo necesidad de pensar más tiempo esa respuesta.

_-oooooo-_

"Mmm-mmm" Un gemido, era lo único que podía distinguirse de sonidos en aquel mismo cuarto que siempre había presenciado tan furtivos encuentros. "Uhmm…" No podría decirse a cuál de las chicas pertenecía.

"Esta… esta vez…" La rubia trataba de articular palabra, pero le era sencillamente imposible, sentía un suave calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, besaba insistentemente aquellos suaves labios y se aferraba a una cabellera negra. "…Tardaste…" Terminó su oración.

La morena no daba crédito a lo que hacía, estaba encima de la belleza de ojos miel tratando de contener su propia respiración, si es que eso era posible. Uniendo sus cuerpos, no permitiendo el espacio entre ambas y aferrada a su cintura y labios rosas.

El suave_ vaivén_ de sus caderas indicaba que estaban cerca, muy cerca, una explosión de placer se generaría entre ellas y estaban plenamente consientes de ellos, lo esperaban… lo deseaban.

"Uhmm…" Podían sentirlo, al mismo tiempo, era como una conexión, algo que no podían describir con palabras, el placer, el confort, la seguridad.

Fue cuestión de un momento más cuando el éxtasis llegó a los agotados cuerpos… no fue el primer _round_ después de todo… ¿el tercero, el quinto? Nadie llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces habían experimentado placer esa misma noche.

Una agotada latina se alejó para tomar un poco de aire y la rubia resintió la lejanía de su cuerpo, parte de su calor se fue con ese brusco alejamiento. Un momento de silencio fue lo que compartieron para tratar de menguar sus respiraciones, apaciguarlas y frenar el latir de sus corazones desbocados. Un momento en paz, si ajetreo físico ni sexual. La morena se tumbó boca arriba junto a su acompañante y dio un profundo y largo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar aún con sus ojos cerrados.

"Lo siento" Fue casi en un susurro, pero la rubia logró percibirlo perfectamente, quizá estaba agotada, pero sus sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca. "Lo siento…" volvió a repetir la cansada y ronca voz.

Quinn miró a su compañera y apreció su perfil por unos segundos, era hermosa, verdaderamente hermosa, nunca había visto a nadie como ella. "¿Qué es…?" Atinó a decir mientras en un suave gesto de aproximó de nuevo a ella y acarició su mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

"Llegué tarde." Una sonrisa cansada se dibujo en los labios de la morena mientras dirigía la vista a la rubia que igualmente sonreía. Quinn consideró eso como el gesto más hermoso del mundo, no sabía el porqué, pero se sintió conmovida… algo en aquella mujer… algo le hacía sentir… todo lo que nunca antes había sentido. Se aproximó cautelosamente a sus labios y la besó, sin presión, sin prisa, sólo un suave beso en aquellos suaves labios y se acurrucó a su lado.

"Llegaste, es lo que importa" No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, estaba en los brazos de una total desconocida, con la cual había compartido el mejor sexo de su vida, no sabía su nombre, no sabía que hacía, no sabría cuando la vería de nuevo… sólo sabía que lo haría, y eso era suficiente. "Quédate" Habló de pronto la rubia en un cansado tono y cerrando de nueva cuenta sus ojos.

"¿Es lo que quieres?" Preguntó una igual cansada voz en la tenue obscuridad.

"Si" La respuesta fue firme y sin dudas. "Quédate esta noche"

Un momento de silencio acompañó el momento, ¿era una aventura? Probablemente, pero no engañaba a nadie ¿estaba enamorada de esta mujer? No lo sabía, ni siquiera se había preguntado si era Gay al menos, nunca había estado con una mujer antes… pero no le preocupada en lo más mínimo. Al menos esta noche tendría la seguridad de no despertar sola… con una completa desconocida… pero al menos no sola. Con esta maravillosa latina que la hacía feliz una vez al mes.

"Por cierto…" La morena volteó el rostro y suavemente atrapó los labios de la rubia entre los suyos, el beso fue casto, a penas si ejerció presión. "Soy Santana." Sonrió durante el beso.

La rubia devolvió el gesto y entre una suave y cansada risa contestó "Quinn." Se besaron por última vez antes de rendirse al sueño y la fatiga, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	2. Capítulo 2- Coincidencia

Bueno, antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí y leen mi pequeño experimento de Fic, en verdad pensé en dejar esta historia como un One-shot, pero pues, supongo que tiene potencial de continuarse, al menos un par de capítulos más es lo que tengo en mente, ¿Qué opinan?

Oh si, **_Glee_** no me pertenece, etc, etc. -Pero si me perteneciera Quinntana sería una pareja oficial- C:

_-oooooooooo-_

* * *

Amanecer acompañada no era algo a lo que Quinn Fabray estuviera acostumbrada, nunca había sucedido antes a decir verdad. La cercanía de otro cuerpo le proporcionaba un calor acogedor y relajante… sin embargo, había dejado de percibir ese calor desde hace un buen periodo de tiempo.

Cuando la luz que se colaba a la habitación a través del enorme ventanal golpeó directamente en su rostro, pudo abrir finalmente sus agotados ojos y con la vista aún un tanto nublada se percató de su soledad en la cama.

Tal vez con la esperanza de que aquello fuese sólo una mala jugada de su imaginación extendió el brazo y trató de sentir a su acompañante. No estaba. Demonios. De nuevo. La rubia giró sobre su torso y terminó boca arriba en la cama, semidesnuda, sola, como siempre.

"Demonios Santana" Se llevó la mano a cubrir su rostro y cerró fuertemente los ojos. "No de nuevo".

¡Increíble! Supuso que esta vez sería diferente, se lo había pedido ¿no es así? La noche anterior había sido bastante clara _–Quédate esta noche-_. Bueno, no podía juzgarla, es una completa desconocida después de todo, que ahora conozca su nombre no significa absolutamente nada. _Santana._ Nombrarla parecía algo tan… la dejaba sin palabras, un nombre hermoso para una mujer tan hermosa. Instintivamente se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. "Santana…" Fue un casi imperceptible susurro el que abandonó sus labios mientras aún mantenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos.

"¿Me llamaste?" Una ronca y sensual voz la sacó de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente que incluso se incorporó medianamente en la cama, exponiendo desvergonzadamente su pecho directamente a su compañía.

"¿San-Santana?..." Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que observaba, aquella morena estaba de pie a los pies de la cama con sus penetrantes ojos negros encima de ella, vistiendo solamente una toalla enredada y ajustada a las curvas de su cuerpo. "Pensé que…"

"Lo sé. Pero aquí estoy… Quinn." La manera en que pronunció su nombre la hizo ruborizarse ligeramente y por un momento sentir vergüenza. A buena hora, no se había sentido así de avergonzada ni siquiera cuando tenía a la morocha encima de su cuerpo tocándola por doquier. "¿Estás bien?"

No hubo respuesta a esa pregunta, y un momento de silencio, un tanto incómodo, Quinn cubrió su pecho con la sábana al recordar que estaba completamente expuesta, Santana no hizo más que sonreír ante ese gesto y se aproximó a la cama con suma cautela, miro a la rubia directamente a los ojos y sin pensarlo tomó su mentón y juntó sus labios en un roce tan suave que parecía que apenas y hacían contacto.

"No quisiera sonar como una completa acosadora, pero… te ves mejor sin cubrir" Con sólo esa frase todo el cuerpo de la rubia volvió a relajarse por completo, y terminó por cerrar el nuevo espacio entre sus bocas. Esta vez con mayor intensidad y desbordando un nuevo tipo de pasión.

"Hola a ti también extraña." Atinó a decir para luego unir sus manos detrás del cuello de la morena y atraerla hacía sí por completo.

"Eso está mucho mejor" Santana juntó de nuevo sus labios en un suave beso y tomó a la rubia por la cintura. "¿Lista para una _segunda_ parte?"

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

"¡¿Pasaste la noche con una completa desconocida?!" Una histérica y pequeña castaña caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras gritaba y reprimía a su mejor amiga al haberle contado lo de su pequeño encuentro.

"Rach, cuando dijiste que no armarías un escándalo de esto… supuse realmente que no lo harías" Quinn se llevó las manos a las sienes y frotaba para limitar el eco de la voz de la castaña. "Kurt… por favor." Miró directamente al chico que estaba tan calmado que parecía que la noticia de Quinn durmiendo con una extraña, una _mujer_, no le alterara en lo más mínimo.

"Oh, yo lo veo bastante bien." Bingo.

"¡¿Qué?! Kurt… no puedes hablar así, Quinn es una respetable miembro de una honorable extensión de Vogue, sin mencionar su posición de editor en jefe de lo que será la más memorable obra de la moda actual… no puede acostarse con cualquiera… y menos si ese cualquiera es una mujer desconocida de la que a penas y conoce el nombre…" Rachel miró directamente a su mejor amiga. "¿El nombre?... Quinn, ¿sabes al menos a qué se dedica? ¿Cuál es su edad? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? Hasta donde sabemos puede ser una especie de espía de una de tus revistas competidoras tratando de conocer todos tus sucios secretos y venderlos a los medios para así ridiculizarte, humillarte, quitarte tu puesto, o peor aún…"

"¡Rachel, suficiente!" Kurt interrumpió el práctico monólogo de su compañera antes de que esta se quedara sin aire. "Bueno, concuerdo con Rachel en que al menos pudiste haberle pedido un par de referencias, no lo sé, su número telefónico quizá." Mierda, pensó Quinn. "Bueno, fue sólo una vez igualmente, no creo que haya mucho problema con eso." Doble mierda, pensó de nuevo.

"Uhm… si, hablando de eso…" Ambos chicos miraron a la rubia curiosos por su próxima respuesta. "Puede que, tal vez, no lo sé, en un dado caso… que está no sea la primera vez que me haya acostado con ella… sólo por decir algo… tal vez." Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

"Oh. Dios. Mio."Fue de nuevo Kurt Hummel quien tomo la palabra "¡¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho?! ¿Es buena? Porque, debe serlo para que TU Quinn Fabray lo hayas hecho más de una vez, ¿Es sexy?"

"¡Kurt!" Fue Rachel quien interrumpió.

"Vamos Rach, sólo quiero saber, además _Quinnie_ tomó la sabia decisión de confiarle esto a sus dos mejores amigos, así que… sólo quiero saberlo." La castaña también se moría de ganas por saberlo, pero preguntarlo era la parte difícil, Kurt ya lo había hecho, así que; a esperar respuestas.

"Escupe, no armaremos un escándalo, lo prometo." El chico levantó la mano derecha y la puso directamente en su pecho. Él y Quinn voltearon a ver directamente a la castaña.

"¿Qué?" Ambos dirigieron su mirada de reproche a la pequeña mujer "¡Oh bien! Prometo no armar un escándalo, _de nuevo."_

"Bien…" La rubia suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar. "En orden a tus preguntas Kurt…no tengo idea de cuantas veces lo hayamos _hecho,_ eso es personal, pero como pista te digo que ya son más de un par de veces…" Silencio "Segundo…Si, es buena…muy buena." Silencio de nuevo "Tercero… la palabra _Sexy_ no alcanza a describirla…" Más silencio. "Es _Latina_"

"¡Grr-rr!" El chico hizo un sonido gutural expresando fiereza y sensualidad a su amiga. "Eso lo explica todo, _caliente._" Ambos chicos rieron al unísono, pero cierta castaña no se unía a la celebración.

"Quinn, no quiero sonar mal, pero… aún así no creo que esto sea una buena idea"

"Vamos Rachel, deja que tenga un poco de vida sexual, no queremos que nuestra querida Quinnie sea una solterona de 24 años, peor aún, una solterona _Gay" _Ese era el otro punto que Quinn tenía que considerar en esos momentos, ¿Estar con una mujer la convertía en Gay? ¿Sería que siempre lo había sido? "A propósito de todo esto Quinn, ¿eres Gay?" Y ahí estaba de nuevo la suave voz de Kurt sacándola de sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo leyéndolos.

"Yo, no… no lo sé."

"Uhm-uhm, eso podría explicar porque nunca tienes una relación estable con un chico" Podría ser.

"Supongo que tengo que pensar al respecto"

Y con calma transcurrió la velada con sus viejos amigos en el departamento de Kurt, quien a sus iguales 24 años trabajaba en un pequeño elenco de Broadway con Rachel en una nueva producción. Quinn les contó de la primera vez que vio a esa _mujer desconocida_ en la boda del Sr. Shue y como cada cierto tiempo se habían reencontrado de una forma u otra, era como un patrón que ambas obedecían. Eso sólo afirmaba la teoría de conspiración de Rachel, pero la rubia no le dio la menor importancia.

Cierto era que no había intercambiado números con la morena, ni le había hecho ninguna otra pregunta remotamente personal, pero por alguna razón no se preocupaba al respecto.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

Cierta tarde mientras una rubia bebía una mezcla nueva en el _Starbucks*_ de siempre, esperaba una llamada de confirmación de uno de sus contactos que trabajaban en una innovadora y novata agencia de diseño, su especialidad consistía en vestidos de _cocktail_ y vestidos de novia, sin embargo abarcaban una amplia variedad de diseño en vestuarios y atuendos. Tenían poco reconocimiento y la confirmación era para asistir a entrevistar al director de la agencia y publicar un artículo al respecto.

La moda de ese lugar había resultado fresca, novedosa y sobre todo atractiva al público, era la oportunidad perfecta de hacer publicidad a dicha agencia y llenar un artículo de excelencia en la revista, todo era perfecto… excepto que ese trabajo no le correspondía a la editora en jefe, la cobertura del artículo le correspondía a Paúl, pero de último momento debió salir por asuntos personales así que Quinn se encargaría de la cobertura… por esta vez.

Su celular timbró y lo cogió al instante. "Diga." Era su contacto, el director la recibiría en alrededor de media hora, así que contaba con el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la agencia. "De acuerdo. Bien. Gracias." Colgó casi tan rápido como había contestado.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría lentamente, se dedicó a observar a las personas que pasaban fuera del establecimiento por el ventanal, parejas mayormente, observó a la distancia a una pareja de adultos ya mayores y sonrió para sí misma, debía ser fabuloso permanecer tanto tiempo con la misma persona, despertar a su lado, mirarla a diario… pero igual de doloroso perderla… ese amargo pensamiento hizo que su sonrisa se borrara. "La constancia en una relación probablemente no es lo tuyo _Fabray…"_ Se dijo a sí misma antes de salir del local y dirigirse a la agencia a media _manzana_ de distancia.

Al llegar, un bello local se levantó ante su vista, ya lo había notado antes al transitar por las calles, estaba en una esquina y su estilo era antiguo, le recordaba a su viaje a Paris. Entró y un atractivo joven la atendió muy amable y la pasó directamente a una pequeña sala de espera.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente revelando a una figura que no esperaba encontrar de manera tan repentina… y menos en esas condiciones.

"Hey."

"Hey." Fue la suave respuesta que pudo articular al levantar la vista y ver la figura de una mujer de larga cabellera negra frente a sí.

"Es una casualidad encontrarte aquí." La mujer se sentó al lado opuesto de la pequeña mesa sin quitar la mirada de la rubia. "No esperaba que mi _entrevistador_ podría lucir tan bien cuando me informaron que vendría. Por cierto el nombre no me pareció familiar… es…"

"Paúl. Si, hoy es mi día de cubrirlo."

"Eso lo explica todo." Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro de la morocha mientras que un suave movimiento cruzó las piernas y se aproximó discretamente al borde de su asiento.

"¿Decepcionada?" Quinn alzó una ceja como un gesto típico en ella al mismo tiempo que imitaba los movimientos de la morena.

"Para nada. Complacida sería la palabra que yo usaría." Santana miró a Quinn detenidamente, guardando silencio por un momento. "Siento lo de la última vez"

Eso era algo que la rubia no se esperaba. "¿Te refieres a…?" Hizo un ademán con las manos refiriéndose a que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hablaba la morocha. "¿Una pista…?"

Santana sonrió y agachó la mirada. "Por dejarte sin decir nada"

_"Supuse que estaría sola esta vez también" Decía la rubia sobre el pecho de Santana dibujando figuras sin sentido del lado de la cama que estaba vacía. "¿Por qué nunca te quedas después de… ya sabes?"_

_"No lo sé… supongo que temo de lo que pueda pasar a la mañana siguiente…" No es que Santana hubiera pensado sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas, las había dicho sin siquiera analizar lo que respondía. "Es decir… yo… yo no"_

_"Comprendo." Fue la corta respuesta que obtuvo de la rubia. Y era la verdad. Analizando un poco las cosas, también tenía temor de cómo sería una mañana al despertar con alguien con quien te has acostado con una considerable cantidad de alcohol en el sistema. No era la imagen más agradable de todas. Sin embargo luego de un par de veces, podrían correr el riesgo. "Es hora."_

_"Si. Supongo que sí." Quinn miró directamente a esos ojos negros de los cuales nunca se cansaba y atacó de nuevo sus labios. Lenta y tortuosamente a lo cual la morena dio un respingo de desaprobación. _

_Entre uno y que otro beso robado se dispusieron a recoger sus prendas, una por una, tomar una ducha y salir de la habitación. Justo cuando Quinn cerró la puerta tras de sí y viró hacia la morena, esta ya no estaba. "Sabes, pensé que ahora que permanecimos todo este tiempo, quizá podamos…" Cuando miró hacia el corredor Santana se había esfumado de su vista. "Uhm… ¿Adiós?" Después de eso, y por las consiguientes dos semanas la rubia no supo nada al respecto de la morocha. _

"Oh… te refieres a _eso._" Articuló una rubia un tanto consternada al recordar el descortés detalle. Por poco lo había olvidado por completo.

"Uhm… si, en verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención irme sin despedirme de ti… o al menos pedir tu número telefónico" Así que ella también lo pensó, observó la rubia. "Pero... tuve, algo así como…" Santana se puso notablemente tensa y hasta podría decirse nerviosa. "Un _episodio_"

"¿Episodio?" cuestionó la chica y se mostró intrigada por la extraña confesión.

"Si. Es… algo que no me gusta que la gente sepa… pero es inevitable…" Hablaba entre espacios la morena.

"Okay… Santana, creo que, no te sigo." Fue la respuesta de la rubia con una suave carcajada para aliviar un poco la tensión, que al parecer funcionó pues la morocha se relajó visiblemente.

"Veras… supongo que debes saberlo, después de… todo _esto_" Irguió su postura y cruzó las piernas en sentido inverso. "No soy una persona fácil de tratar por las mañanas…" Observó la mirada expectante de la rubia y rápidamente corrigió su respuesta. "¡No!... espera… eso no salió como quería… lo que quiero decir es que… _gruñona_ es mi segundo nombre cuando se trata de despertar por las mañanas… Y… no tiendo a ser muy amable…" La expresión en el rostro de Santana era una mezcla de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, lo cual le pareció a la rubia de lo más dulce e infantil. "Cuando salimos de la habitación, estaba este sujeto… supongo que un tipo del _servicio a cuarto_… y… miraba de una manera no muy sana tu… eh…"

"¿Mi?" Quinn giró levemente la cabeza como tratando de comprender a que se refería la chica frente suyo.

"Toda tu, ¿de acuerdo?..."Oh. "Y… digamos que cuando comenzó a alejarse, lo seguí… y… puede que lo haya insultado… sólo un poco…" La chica hizo un gesto de pequeñez con sus dedos al terminar su frase. "…Después de eso, tuve tanta vergüenza de volver a contigo que… simplemente no lo hice." Con esa aclaración espero tensamente a que Quinn respondiera a su penosa confesión.

Por un momento el silencio reinó la sala y Santana se esperaba lo peor _"Adiós a los encuentros López_" Fue lo que pensó al no obtener respuesta alguna y se abofeteo mentalmente. ¿Por qué decirle eso a la rubia? Algo como _–Lo siento, tuve que correr a mi trabajo- _hubierabastado. Continuaba pateándose mentalmente que no se percató de cuando la rubia soltó una sonora carcajada y claramente vio como secaba una lágrima producto de la risa ocasionada.

"Así que… eso sucedió."

"Uhm… si."

"Es como si hubieras defendido mi honor o algo así" La rubia sonrió tratando de contener una próxima carcajada. "¿Fue eso un poco de tu mal humor?" Ahora que ya se había divertido, la estaba tentando. Cosa que Santana no encontró muy divertida hasta después de unos momentos.

"Oh, créeme. No te hubiera gustado verme insultar al sujeto del servicio. Prácticamente clamaba piedad" Y fue ahí cuando el lado egocéntrico y seguro de Santana afloró por primera vez. "Lo siento…" Pidió al percatarse de ello.

Por su lado la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado, tomó la mano de la morena entre las suyas. "Santana, en verdad está bien. Sólo me hubiera gustado que volvieras." Y por un momento la morena se perdió en los ojos miel de Quinn que por un instante tuvieron un brillo diferente. "Ahora, creo que es tiempo de comenzar la entrevista Señorita Directora - Diseñadora." Alzó una ceja al terminar su comentario.

"Uh- claro." Respondió una más segura aunque todavía confusa Santana. ¿Quinn había aceptado su patética excusa? ¿Así sin más?. Maravilloso.

"Bien." La rubia soltó la mano de la chica y reacomodó su propio cabello alborotándolo un poco. "Primero, necesito que me des tu nombre completo y número telefónico." Sacó una pluma y se dispuso a anotar en un pedazo de papel a parte.

"¿Es lo que convencionalmente se pide primero durante las entrevistas?" Preguntó la morocha alzando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

"No. Probablemente el nombre sí, pero el número es para mí uso personal."

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

¡Oh bien! Espero que si alguien comenzó a seguir este Fic, aun lo esté haciendo. Disfruten, este capítulo, está un poco más extenso que el anterior. Espero que el próximo sea igual o más extenso. C: Saludos desde México. Oh, intenté contestar los reviews, y... creo que lo hice, me aparecieron enviados... gracias por sus comentarios, les he contestado a todos los que comentaron. Son capítulos cortos, disculpen eso C:

**_*Starbucks.-_** Marca registrada.


	3. Capítulo 3-Cita Laboral

Bueno bueno, aquí un tercer capítulo ya listo. Espero que lo sigan leyendo. Okay, antes de comenzar lo típico: **_Glee _** no me pertenece, _belongs to Ryan Murphy_ sadly :C

Creo que la relación entre Quinn y Santana debe explorarse mucho, en todos los sentidos, así que conforme el Fic avance veré que ocurre con ellas. Por lo pronto este capítulo se centrará un poco más en Santana. Gracias por pasarse a leer~

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

"¡Wow!" Un chico alto y moreno decía mientras re-leía el artículo en sus manos. "¿Santana López, eh? Diseñadora vanguardista, modelo y directora de una agencia de diseño prometedora. ¿Bastante bien no es así?" El chico dio un último vistazo al cierre de la entrevista. "Entrevista realizada por Quinn Fabray, Editora." Alzó una ceja. "De haber estado en tu lugar no habría resistido a los encantos de esta mujer." Dijo mientras veía la foto de portada para el artículo, donde se encontraba una Santana vistiendo un elegante vestido azul celeste, su cabello sedoso suelto con suaves ondas por doquier y una elegante sonrisa de medio lado mientras se encontraba sentada en un discreto sillón y parte de su estudio principal se enfocaba al fondo.

"Realmente es una mujer muy atractiva." Irrumpió de pronto Emily quien había permanecido en silencio todo el rato en que Paúl escudriñaba en los documentos de su _jefa. _

"Y si que lo es." Confirmó el chico dando un último vistazo la imagen. "Bueno, a lo que vengo… Quinn… gracias por haber hecho la cobertura. Si hay alguna manera en que pueda pagarte, sólo dilo." Paúl alzó la ceja sugestivamente a la rubia quien se encontraba sentada encima de su escritorio como de costumbre, claro está que sin perder ese toque de elegancia.

"No suelo salir con mis colaboradores Paúl, pero gracias por la oferta." Emily y el chico rieron ante el comentario. "Espero que no vuelva a suceder, tuviste suerte de que estuviera disponible, de lo contrario habríamos perdido esa cobertura." El chico se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quiere que lleve el artículo a transcripción Srita. Fab... Quinn?" Habló Emily por segunda ocasión. No es que fuera una chica falta de diálogo, en verdad que lo tenía, pero la gente a su alrededor la intimidaba demasiado, todos eran atractivos, bien vestidos y sumamente brillantes, no es que ella no tuviera su propio atractivo, simplemente aún no se sentía parte de ese mundo. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

"Por supuesto Emily." Sonrió la rubia y vio a la chica salir de la oficina con un dejo de prisa en su caminar.

"Linda chica ¿eh?" Comentó el morocho.

"Aleja tus pervertidas manos de ella" Fue el simple y llano comentario que recibió de la rubia. "Bastante conflicto tiene con tratar de adaptarse a este ambiente, como para lidiar con un acosador de primera como tú"

"Soy un buen chico Editora."

"No digo que no seas bueno, pero tienes dificultades para mantener una relación estable con una sola persona." Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos cuando la rubia recapacitó. "Ok, de acuerdo, eso sonó un poco a como si hablara de mi misma. Lo siento."

"No he dicho nada." De nuevo hubo silencio. "Pero, tienes razón, probablemente no seamos el tipo de personas que puedan estar con facilidad con alguien más."

Quinn se quedó analizando un momento en el comentario de su amigo, y era verdad, nunca había conseguido tener una relación estable con nadie, ningún chico la había hecho sentir estabilidad emocional y física. Después de intentarlo con varios de ellos supuso que la del problema era ella misma. O tal vez, sólo tal vez, no había encontrado a la persona correcta aún.

"¿Qué crees que deban poseer dos personas para poder estar juntas?" Preguntó de pronto la editora sin mirar directamente a su amigo, más bien su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared.

"No lo sé." Contestó el chico igualmente sin mirarla. "¿Una atracción física salvaje? ¿Una conexión fuertemente emocional?... supongo que una mezcla de ambas… o quizá sólo deban tener la increíble habilidad de soportarse mutuamente." Ambos rieron ante el comentario realista pero al mismo tiempo sarcástico del chico. "…amor…"

"¿Eh?" Esta vez la editora miro a su colaborador directamente al rostro, y él hizo lo mismo.

"Sólo digo que… para que debas estar junto a alguien más… debe haber Amor… simple y sencillo… Amor…" Por un momento ambos se miraron y una sonrisa alegre se dibujo en sus rostros.

"Espero que pronto lo encuentres." Respondió la rubia luego de mirar a su compañero.

"Espero que tu lo hagas también." Le sonrió antes de abandonar la oficina.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

"¿Así que, una cita?" Preguntó un chico desde la comodidad de su sofá.

"No es una cita, sólo discutiremos unos toques finales de publicidad para la agencia, es todo."

"La llamaste, le pediste salir, y accedió… suena mucho a una cita para mí."

"¡Por amor de Dios, Blaine!" La morena suspiró profundamente y alzó las cejas en dirección al joven muchacho frente a ella y se llevó las manos a la cintura. "Sólo es asunto de _negocios_" La mirada crédula de su compañero hizo que la chica soltara una sonora carcajada. "Bien. Si. Es una cita, al menos es lo que pienso, pero no estoy segura de que ella así lo vea."

"Debiste decirle _–Hey, ¿una cita? Tu y yo, velas, Paris-_ Con una canción." La emoción en la voz de su compañero se hizo notar, era un amante de la música después de todo.

Blaine y Santana compartían historia, fueron compañeros de preparatoria, y gracias al pequeño chico, la morocha había superado su enorme temor de salir del _closet_ en una época muy difícil para sí misma y para quienes la rodeaban. No habían tenido la mejor de las amistades, a decir verdad, estuvieron por mucho tiempo permanentemente en conflicto, Santana no podía estar en la misma habitación que el chico pues por una u otra razón tenían un argumento.

Tiempo después fue Blaine quien permaneció al lado de la latina cuando tomó la decisión de descubrirse frente a sus padres. A partir de ese momento la morena disfrutaba de la compañía del chico, tenían la misma cantidad de cosas en común como las cosas en las que discrepaban. Pero gracias al chico, Santana podía contener un poco su lado _bitch_.

"Suena un poco romántico ¿No crees?" La latina se acomodó a un lado del chico en el sofá. "Ya sabes, para ser la primera _cita_"

"Oh vamos. Ya cruzaron la parte más compleja, pasaron la noche juntas, el resto es fácil" Sonrió el chico mientras que tomaba un mechón de cabello de la chica y comenzaba a jugar con él. Santana sonrió ante ese gesto, era increíble como la relación entre ambos había cambiado un par de años atrás, ahora era como si no pudieran estar separados por mucho tiempo. Blaine se dedicaba a la música de tiempo completo, viajaba constantemente en pequeños_ Tour_, pues su carrera como músico local estaba a penas comenzando. Así que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad visitaba a la morena y permanecía unos cantos días en la ciudad.

"Para ti es fácil, siempre has tenido el don del romanticismo… yo por otro lado…" La chica tomó aire y se acomodó mejor al lado del chico. "Es más fácil cuando mi cuerpo habla por mi… cuando salen palabras… todo es más complicado…"

"No te había visto con este tipo de actitud…"

"¿Mmm?" Murmuró la chica con los ojos cerrados, pues disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de su viejo amigo, y de la comodidad de su sofá. "¿Qué actitud?"

"Ya sabes, esa actitud de… bueno… ¿estás interesada no es así?" Hubo un silencio. "No te había visto interesada en alguien desde…"

"Blaine…" La chica abrió los ojos y se separó un poco del chico.

"Lo siento." La miró unos instantes, analizando su rostro. "Sólo digo que eso es algo bueno San, te lo mereces, si ella te gusta ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Me gusta la conexión física que tenemos de acuerdo… no estoy muy segura de poder establecer una relación emocional con alguien… no después de todo el drama de… bueno, tú lo sabes." La morocha rápidamente se levantó de su lugar de comodidad y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

"De acuerdo. Sólo sal con ella, date una pequeña oportunidad y deja que las cosas sigan un curso normal, no estoy diciendo que le propongas matrimonio ni que tengan un montón de ruidosos bebés" La chica rió por lo bajo. "Sólo opino que el hecho de que comiences a salir con gente nueva es un gran paso, y más si es una rubia atractiva y exitosa" Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

No habían trascurrido ni cinco minutos desde que la morena se había sentado en una pequeña mesa en un restauran discreto y reservado, para cuando una atractiva y joven castaña había acudido para tomar la orden de la morocha.

"Eres muy amable, pero espero a alguien. Puedes tomar la orden quizá un poco más tarde." Al parecer la frase de –_estoy esperando a Alguien_- no tuvo la menor importancia para la chica pues comenzó a coquetear con la morena casi al instante de que esta volteó a mirarla.

"No es ningún problema, si necesitas que haga _cualquier_ cosa por ti, estoy a sólo unos metros de distancia" No lo hacía con descaro, pero era más que claro que buscaba llamar la atención de la morocha por cualquier medio.

"Oh, es… uhm, bueno saberlo, en verdad que eres muy amable" Siento Santana López probablemente nunca habría declinado a una joven tan atractiva, pero hoy no parecía correcto, estaba de humor para muchas cosas, menos para coquetear con una desconocida… irónico.

"Ángela. Por cierto." Parecía como si la castaña hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Con un gesto se aproximó a Santana y le ofreció un saludo al decir su nombre.

"Uhm." Insistente ¿Eh? "Santana. Un placer." La morena tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya y con una suave sacudida finalizó el saludo, no es que lo haya querido, sin embargo rechazar un saludo parecía poco cortés.

"Sabes, quizá parezca un poco extraño pero, ¿Acaso eres como modelo o algo así? Tienes, uhm… un cuerpo y un rostro asombrosos." La pequeña castaña bajó la mirada al terminar el atrevido comentario, pero rápidamente la subió de nuevo hasta capturar la de la morena.

"A decir verdad…" Bueno, todo el mundo necesita un cumplido de vez en cuando, y para Santana este había ido a parar directamente a su ego. "Yo…" Justo parte del alimento personal favorito de la latina.

"_Una atractiva modelo realmente."_ Una suave voz interrumpió antes de que la modelo pudiera terminar de hablar. "Lamento la tardanza ¿me he perdido de algo interesante?" La recién llegada miro sutilmente a la chica castaña a su lado mientras que tomaba asiento al lado opuesto de la pequeña mesa.

"Q-Quinn… No, yo sólo estaba…" La latina articuló entre balbuceos cuando la mirada de la rubia se posó directamente sobre ella. ¿Nerviosa? ¿Avergonzada? Si, un poco.

"¿Podrías traer una jarra de…no sé, limonada?" Habló la rubia antes de que Santana continuara atragantándose con sus propias palabras. "¿Está eso bien?" se dirigió a la morena.

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió la chica, a lo que la pequeña castaña asintió y se alejó de la mesa con una mueca de vergüenza y shock en el rostro. Por un minuto que pareció eterno, reinó el silencio entre ambas chicas y Santana estaba extrañamente avergonzada como para romper el hielo, por lo que la elegida para hacerlo era la Editora.

"Es una chica suertuda ¿eh?"

"¿Uhm?" Santana comenzó a jugar con sus manos por encima de la mesa, mientras que enfocada toda su atención en no mirar a la chica enfrente suyo. Lo cual no parecía funcionar en lo absoluto.

"Sólo le tomó un par de minutos averiguar tu nombre, si mal no recuerdo, a mi me costó un par de _encuentros_" Con esa breve explicación, la Latina sintió como una extraña sensación se formó en su estómago, nunca había sucedido con anterioridad. No era una sensación agradable para su cuerpo, pero lamentablemente no podía controlar lo apenada que se sentía en ese momento "¿Santana?" Oh. Mierda. "Oye…" La morocha esperaba algún reclamo por parte de la rubia, pero su perspectiva cambió cuando una suave y cálida mano se posó encima de las suyas. "Santana, sólo bromeo. Ya puedes volver a respirar" Y así lo hizo, posó su mirada en la de la editora y sintió un alivio, inmediato. No la veía molesta, al contrario sonreía y parecía disfrutar del estado catatónico de la chica.

"¿Quinn?"

"Lo siento, no pude resistirlo en verdad" La rubia soltó una sonora carcajada el mirar el perplejo rostro de su acompañante. "Lo siento, lo siento" De alguna manera debía sentirse completamente ofendida, sin embargo se sumó a la risa de la rubia, algo curioso, de haber sido cualquier otro ser humano sobre la paz de la tierra lo habría insultado y destruido por completo con algún comentario mordaz e ingenioso.

"Eso fue horrible" Este fue el turno de la latina para sonreír un poco. "Tú eres terrible." La morocha reía ahora abiertamente, de haber visto su rostro en alguien más probablemente estaría riendo aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

"No. Yo soy adorable." Fue el comentario que obtuvo de la rubia como respuesta, mientras que suavemente se miraron y esta mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

"Si." Respondió la latina cuando por fin hubo cesado su sonrisa. "En verdad que eres adorable" Probablemente fue efecto del pequeño ataque de risa de la rubia, pero ahora sus ojos parecían mucho más vivos, más cristalinos y llenos de _algo. _La latina se permitió perderse un momento en ellos, eran bellos, serenos y de un hermoso color miel. Perfectos. "Creo que…"

"Una jarra con limonada fresca a la orden." Una camarera un tanto robusta y entrada en años acomodó la mediana jarra prácticamente con el cristal húmedo debido a lo fresco de su contenido y acomodó un par de vasos frente a las chicas. "¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes jovencitas?" La mujer acomodó sus manos sobre la cintura y miró con una enorme sonrisa y mejillas coloradas a ambas chicas.

"Uhm, creo que… no lo sé, ¿Santana?" La Editora miró a su acompañante en busca de alguna respuesta, en ese breve periodo de tiempo ninguna había siquiera mirado el menú para seleccionar algo de alimento… igualmente no es que fueran con planes de comer o algo por el estilo, se trataba de una reunión _formal_ y nada más que eso… aparentemente.

"Yo, eh. Lo que sea está bien por mí. ¿Algo especial para el menú del día de hoy?" Sugirió como respuesta la latina mirando a la mujer robusta frente a ellas.

"Oh, por supuesto querida, esta tarde tenemos un exquisito platillo, una nueva invención del_ Chef_ de la casa, es una receta secreta además de deliciosa si me lo permiten, ¿Les apetece probar?" Ambas chicas se miraron y accedieron con un movimiento de cabeza. "¡Maravilloso! Y déjenme agregar la mejor parte, es un platillo especialmente para _parejas._" Ambas chicas se miraron un poco sorprendidas. "Aquella agradable pareja de chicos lo pidió hace un momento y he de decir que están más que encantados con su sabor" La alegre mujer señaló a un par de atractivos muchachos comiendo sólo a un par de mesas de distancia, uno de ellos tomó la mano del otro chico por encima de la mesa y con un suave apretón le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Eso no provocó más que un sonrojo en la rubia, ¿Acaso proyectaban esa clase de imagen? ¿Una pareja?

"Nosotras no…" A penas articuló la rubia cuando la morocha interrumpió abruptamente.

"Lo pediremos. Suena delicioso" La mujer asintió, anotó el nombre del platillo en una pequeña libreta y con una cordial disculpa se retiró de la mesa. La rubia alzó una ceja a su compañera y la miró directamente con gesto interrogante. "Oh, vamos. Ella dijo que se trataba de un platillo _exquisito_. Atrévete a probar las exquisiteces más exquisitas _Q_." Quinn sabía que la morocha hablaba en un tono infantil y juguetón, sin embargo encontró adorable el diminutivo que acababa de escuchar.

"De acuerdo, bien, probaré el platillo." Una carcajada salió de nueva cuenta de la garganta de la rubia. "Exquisiteces ¿eh?... creo que ambas hemos probado antes una de las mejores ¿no te parece?" La rubia terminó ese comentario de forma sugestiva y Santana lo comprendió por completo.

"Concuerdo con ello." Dijo la morena aproximándose lentamente a la rubia y entrecerrando un poco sus obscuros y profundos ojos. "Ahora que, si tienes un poco de suerte _Fabray,_ quizá te permita probar algo más exquisito aún." Si algo para lo que Santana era buena, era el arte del _coqueteo_, y este era el momento de hacerlo saber.

"Me intriga. ¿Qué debo hacer… ya sabes… para _probar_?" La rubia mordió su labio inferior y miró directamente a los labios de la chica frente suyo.

Santana imitó los movimientos de la editora y se aproximó tanto como la mesa entre ambas se lo permitió. "Simple." Respiró profundo y posó su mirada en los orbes miel de la otra chica. "Ten una cita conmigo"

Probablemente era algún efecto de la adrenalina que la rubia sentía en ese momento, pero sintió algo extraño y diferente en el vientre bajo. Aunque una duda travesó sus pensamientos. "San… ¿No es lo que estamos haciendo en este momento?" La chica se encogió de hombros.

"No." La morocha fue firme en su respuesta y aquella acción sorprendió un poco a la rubia. "Quiero decir, si. Pero, esta salida es con un fin principalmente laboral Q, me refiero a una cita como en… no lo sé, una película, caminar por el parque…" _Tú y yo, velas, Paris._ Las palabras de Blaine vinieron de pronto a la cabeza de la morocha. "¿Qué dices?" Esa pregunta se acompañó de una coqueta sonrisa de medio lado y un guiño.

"Por supuesto." La rubia sonrió de vuelta a la morena y dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso. "Acepto salir en una cita contigo Santana"

Ambas chicas se miraron de nueva cuenta y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Santana se sentía emocionada al igual que Quinn, oficialmente saldrían por –_primera-_ vez. El resto de la tarde transcurrió con una normalidad nueva para ambas chicas, disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, charlaban de cosas sin sentido por momentos y a ratos de la entrevista previa en la agencia, después de eso, era el punto esencial de la charla, aunque de pronto pareciera un tema sin importancia entre ellas.

Compartieron un par de detalles personales, tales como el hecho de que la rubia esperaba pronto poder ampliar sus horizontes laborales, no es que no amara lo que hacía, adoraba ser Editora, sin embargo, la edición de una revista aunque esta fuese muy famosa a lo largo y ancho del globo le dejaba un pequeño hueco interno, tenía el sueño de formar una Editorial para nuevos prospectos literarios, escritores prometedores, tal vez adentrarse a escribir ella misma, amaba la lectura y disfrutaba de un buen libro de vez en cuando. Eso sólo era la primera fase de sus proyectos a futuro.

Santana también se adentró un poco en detalles y características personales, estaba conforme con su trabajo, había logrado comenzar con su pequeño proyecto y poco a poco lo veía alzándose, emprendiendo el vuelo, tal como ella. Su familia era claramente extranjera, así que comenzar de cero y abrirse paso en una ciudad como New York había representado un reto bastante complejo. De origen puertorriqueño la chica tuvo que adaptarse con rapidez a su nuevo modo de vida. Llegaron cuando apenas era una pequeña, así que dominó el idioma y se adaptó pronto a las costumbres.

"Es un gran proyecto el que traes en manos, ¿eh?" La morocha dirigió la vista a la rubia mientras que degustaba un poco de su platillo.

"Pretendo lograrlo, no será fácil. Pero es mi sueño, así que… vale la pena perseguirlo, ¿no te parece?" Quinn alzó su vaso en dirección a Santana tratando de hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

"Por supuesto, no creo en mejor motivo para hacer algo, que desearlo con tanto esmero. Lo lograrás." Esa última frase fue pronunciada con confidencia, después de todo la confianza empezaba a sonar familiar entre ambas, no es que se conocieran de años previos, pero bien parecía que sí.

"Te agradezco los ánimos." Un momento de silencio. "Y… cambiando un poco el tema, respecto a nuestra cita…"

"Dime." El argumento captó por completo la atención de la Latina, y la rubia aprovechó para hablar.

"Podemos quedar un día no muy lejano, no lo sé, ¿qué te parece en un par de días? ¿Te parece si te confirmo? He tenido un poco de trabajo últimamente, pero creo tener un espacio… claro, si tienes tiempo, por supuesto." Quinn miró a la chica esperando su respuesta, lo cual ocurrió casi de inmediato.

_"Exquisito."_ La latina alzó su vaso tal y como lo había hecho la rubia previamente, y esa respuesta, se enfocaron en terminar su platillo y darle fin a si –cita laboral-.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

Un capítulo simple, con explicaciones, pronto habrá un poco más de emoción sentimental, trabajo en ello. Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. C: Reviews porfavor :DD


	4. Capítulo 4 - Par de días perfectos

**Capítulo # 4.**

¡Hola, a todos! Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo estén siguiendo. Les agradezco mucho sus _reviews_, a todos, me animan a escribir, según yo les contesto, pero entro y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que no se mandan mis mensajes :C.

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, con un poco de drama, y espero que lo encuentren un tanto más extenso. **_Glee_** no me pertenece, disfruten.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

Cierta rubia se encontraba en el estudio de su apartamento cerca de _Times Square_, con el cabello alborotado pues tenía poco tiempo de haber despertado, era un domingo agradable y estaba de descanso, los demás en la revista podrían sobrevivir sin Quinn para variar. El día estaba nublado, lo cual era perfecto, la temperatura era ideal para una caminata.

Tenía en sus manos una taza de té, y en sus piernas un libro llegado justo a la mitad, probablemente no se habría despertado tan tarde si durante la noche anterior no hubiera permanecido leyendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No podía evitarla, la lectura la llamaba, los libros eran su pasión y encontraba un mundo especial y único en cada uno de ellos.

Justo cuando estaba por retomar la lectura su _Iphone _timbró desde su posición en la cama.

Lo tomó después de un par de timbrazos, reconoció la canción tan característica del musical _Wicked, _no podía ser nadie más que la persona que tenía en mente. "Rachel, hola." Fue la suave respuesta de la rubia justo al desbloquear la pantalla.

_"Quinn, he de mostrar mi inconformidad contigo en este instante"_ Fue el argumento adelantado de la castaña.

"Uhm. De acuerdo, ¿puedo saber porqué?" La rubia se mostraba sorprendida en parte por la reacción de su mejor amiga, pero al mismo tiempo se imaginaba cual era la razón de su molestia.

"_Santana."_ Hubo un breve silencio entre ambas chicas.

"Bien… ¿qué hay con ella?" Justo lo que la rubia se había imaginado. Esperaba esa reacción tarde o temprano, después de todo Rachel continuaba sin estar completamente de acuerdo con que su mejor amiga frecuentara de cierta manera a alguien que conoció una noche de _calentura_ como ella la llamaba.

_"Kurt me ha dicho que mantienen contacto, llamadas, mensajes…"_ Era cierto, desde hace unas cuantas semanas recibía probablemente a diario un mensaje de la latina por cualquier pretexto, el clima, las últimas noticias, decir un simple hola, hasta tal punto de que las conversaciones comenzaban a extenderse paulatinamente, lo cual no molestaba en lo absoluto a la editora. _"… la he investigado y debo decirte que…"_

"¡¿Tu qué?!... Rachel, eso es más psicópata de lo que tu supones que ella es…" La rubia tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y… bueno, tal vez sorpresa no, Rachel era capaz de muchas cosas cuando dudaba de las personas.

_"Si, tal vez, pero yo no soy una promiscua de primera."_ Defendió la castaña mientras esperaba la reacción de la rubia.

"¿Promiscua? Rachel, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?" No es que a la Editora le gustara mucho escuchar rumores, ni de la vida privada de los demás… a menos claro que las personas le hablaran por sí mismas al respecto.

_"Quinn, escucha, según mis fuentes me dicen que ella ha salido con más de15 chicas y chicos tan sólo en lo que va del año… y no dudaría que fueran muchos más… después de todo acostarse con alguien que ni siquiera conoces no puede hablar bien de una persona…"_Por un momento la diva guardó silencio y reflexionó acerca de lo que acababa de decir. "_No hablo de ti… tu caso es diferente… tan sólo… tan sólo… e-experimentabas supongo… pero Quinn…"_

"Lo entiendo Rachel." La voz de la editora se tornó sería y con ese toque lúgubre que sólo utilizaba cuando realmente se sentía ofendida por algo. Estaba claramente herida por las palabras de la pequeña castaña aunque en el fondo sabía que esa no había sido su intención.

"_Lo siento… Quinn lo siento… no quise que sonara así en verdad… tan sólo es que…"_ Guardo silencio. _"Tan sólo me preocupa, no quiero que te ilusiones con alguien como ella… algo no me agrada de ella… y además, tú no eres Gay ¿Por qué arriesgarse entonces?"_

Gay. Esa palabra resonó tan hondo en la mente de la editora que hasta podría jurar que comenzó a sentir jaqueca. "Sabes Rachel," Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de contra atacar las acusaciones de su mejor amiga, aunque de forma inconsciente. "Primero: Si algo no te agrada de ella, tal vez sea el momento de que la conozcas, no sabes nada de ella… no puedes sólo juzgarla…" Ambas chicas guardaron silencio. "Segundo: ¿Cuáles son tus fuentes? ¿_Google _quizá? Confiables ¿uhm?" El silenció se prolongó un poco más esta vez "Tercero: Gay… nunca pensé que entre todas las personas, TU Rachel Berry tuviera algo en contra de que yo Quinn Fabray posiblemente sea homosexual…" En esta ocasión la pequeña castaña estaba por tomar la palabra pero la rubia no se lo permitió. "¡Por dios Rachel! Siempre he estado para ti en cada uno de tus _ridículos_ romances sin juzgarte… ¿Acaso no puedes estar feliz por mi?"

Por un breve instante lo único que se percibía era la pesada respiración de ambas chicas, Rachel había perdido por completo el diálogo y Quinn estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para terminar la conversación de una buena vez.

"Adiós Rachel." Colgó su Iphone y lo aventó con cierto desprecio de nuevo sobre la cama. Los ánimos habían decaído por completo, ¿habría sido severa con su mejor amiga? Probablemente, pero se sentía bastante aturdida al respecto. Su pecho se elevó en un sonoro suspiro y comenzó a caminar en torno a su estudio.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? Santana ¿promiscua?... bueno, a decir verdad no sabía si esa parte de ella fuera una realidad, ella también había dormido con una completa desconocida, una latina, y no era una promiscua ni de poco fiar… entonces Santana tampoco lo era… ¿Cierto?.

Cierto era que la editora no se había cuestionado tan afondo sobre su propia sexualidad, después de todo el dormir con una mujer no la convertía automáticamente en homosexual, por otra parte el argumento de Rachel insinuando que Santana era tan sólo un _experimento_ la había ofendido fuertemente, no era así como la rubia veía a la morocha.

Vaya manera de iniciar un perfecto domingo.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

Un Lunes brillaba al horizonte y cierta morena se despabilaba de su sueño reparador entre el suave cobijo de sus sábanas de tono carmesí.

"Uhm" Fue el único sonido que emitió la morocha al enderezase en la cama y extender sus brazos a lo alto.

El día estaba templado por lo visto. Una suave nubosidad entraba por el ventanal y acompañaba a la solitaria latina. El único pensamiento en su mente al despertar era _–no he dormido con nadie en más de un mes entero-_ que por cierto se sentía orgullosa al respecto. Usualmente una conquista nocturna era suficiente alimento para su calentura, pero por alguna razón desconocida para ella, se sentía satisfecha con tan sólo un mensaje de texto sin malicia y pulcritud.

_-Dulces sueños-_ era la última frase que había resonado en sus pensamientos desde la noche anterior, lo cual había sido más que suficiente para conciliar el sueño. Un mensaje simple, lleno de significado a su parecer.

Se incorporó en la amplia cama y estiró su cuerpo tratando inútilmente de tocar el alto techo con la yema de los dedos. Respiró profundo y por fin puro abrir por completo sus ojos.

Inspeccionó delicadamente el lado contrario de su cama. Estaba vacío. Como usualmente. Por un momento la idea de un cuerpo cálido encima del suyo surcó su mente. Ella misma, una rubia con un par de ojos hermosos era lo único que invadía sus sueños últimamente. Era algo que no podía controlar. Se sintió desnuda al imaginar a cierta rubia despertando al lado suyo. ¿Hace cuando que no tenían sexo desenfrenado, sin medida? ¿Hace cuanto que no compartían un sensual beso? ¿Una sensual mordida en los labios? ¿Hace cuanto?... una eternidad… era como si ahora deseara tanto un cálido beso de la rubia… parecía inhumano, Santana López pensando en una sola chica y cual suaves y tiernos sus labios eran… increíble.

No era tan temprano que digamos, a penas el reloj marcaba las 10:25 am, y estaba en total descanso. Habían terminado una línea completa de diseño y estaba más que satisfecha con su trabajo.

Probablemente hoy era un día apto para caminar, dar una vuelta en caminata por la manzana, ir al parque quizá… pasear a su mascota, si es que tuviera una desde luego… Salir con Quinn… quien sabe, estaba considerando sus opciones después de todo.

Tal vez probar un mensaje rápido al móvil de la chica, saber si está libre…

La morocha se incorporó de inmediato en la cama, respiró hondo y tomo su móvil a un lado de la mesa de noche, lo miró por unos breves instantes y buscó entre sus contactos. Ahí estaba el nombre de la chica. Seleccionó su nombre y la opción _mensaje. _Comenzó a escribir.

_"Espero realmente no interrumpir tu sueño de belleza, sólo me preguntaba qué tan ajetreado es tu día de hoy."_ –S.

Santana se incorporó por completo y se aproximó a la salida de su habitación, avanzó directamente a la cocina, un desayuno simple le vendría bien. Una manzana al tope de una pirámide de frutas fue su alimento por el momento mientras se sentó en la barra a esperar la respuesta de la rubia.

Una mordida a la fruta, dos mordidas, tres mordidas… ninguna respuesta.

No es que la Latina quisiera una respuesta inmediata… tan sólo que le emocionaba la idea de recibir un texto, una llamada o lo que fuere de la rubia y atenderlo al instante, era como una emoción inexplicable…

_She's just a girl and she's on fire…_

La morocha no permitió que el móvil sonara ni siquiera el comienzo de una de sus canciones favoritas, lo cogió y abrió al instante el mensaje que claramente tenía por nombre de recibido _Quinn Fabray._

_"Lindo día a ti también, mi sueño de belleza terminó hace unas cuantas horas, pero luzco genial honestamente."_ Por supuesto, la rubia poseía en cierto nivel una vanidad similar a la de la morena, pero de una forma sutil y encantadora. _"Ningún plan en especial. ¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina?"_ El segundo mensaje arribó casi al instante.

_"No lo dudo, existimos personas que lucimos bien sin importar la ocasión. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría salir por ahí, ¿tal vez un par de bebidas?"- _S

_"Adoro tu modestia Santana. Y suena bien para mí, ¿te parece poco después de las 7:00 pm? Tengo una reunión poco antes"_ –Q.

_"Mujer de negocios. Desde luego, perfecto. Xoxo"_ –S

No compartieron más palabras por el momento, Santana sabías que la rubia estaba en horas de trabajo un bello lunes por la mañana, no lo tomó a mal y se dispuso a disfrutar el resto de su memorable día. Una taza de café helado, su laptop y los últimos diseños de la semana, no era completamente un día de asueto, pero la comodidad de su hogar provocaba que lo pareciese.

Justo cuando encontró una posición cómoda en su inmenso sofá, el timbre de su apartamento interrumpió su confort.

"Genial." Rodó la mirada a la puerta y con pereza se aproximó a ella. "No me interesa ninguna cosa, objeto, animal, biblia, dulces y/o panfletos que intentes promocionarme… así que…Blaine… Siéntete como en casa." Justo antes de abrir la puerta pronunció el nombre del chico y cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudo evitar sonreír y permitirle entrar.

"Sabes, ese extraño sentido que tienes para percibir a las personas a un kilómetro de distancia… me parece aterrador la mayor parte del tiempo." Habló el chico. "Útil, pero aterrador." Sonrió para sí mismo y se acomodó justo en el sitio en que Santana estaba previamente tratando de encontrar un punto de comodidad.

"Bien, si te soy sincera, puedo oler la tonelada y media de gel que cargas en el cabello. Inconfundible." Ambos rieron ante el comentario. La morena hizo un ademán y el chico al comprender se recorrió un espacio en el sofá.

"Cómodo ¿eh?" Preguntó.

"Bastante" respondió la chica retomando su lugar como dueña del apartamento y dueña del sofá. Mientras Blaine inspeccionó por encima de su hombro los nuevos diseños que la morena tenía en su laptop. Sonrió para sí mismo de nuevo y comenzó a charlar normalmente.

"Usualmente y a pesar de tu conmovedora amabilidad Santana… me hubieras recibido de una manera distinta… ¿estamos felices este día?" El chico alzó las cejas en dirección a su compañera. Y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios.

"Pues veras…" Santana abandonó los artículos que tenía en mano y miró a su amigo mientras que con suavidad mordió su labio inferior. "…Hoy será un día interesante…"

"¿Planes esta noche?" El chico conocía bien a la latina, y bastante le había costado, pero valía la pena por completo.

"Planes esta noche" Contestó Santana llana y simplemente.

* * *

_-oooooooooo- _

Quinn era perfeccionista en demasiados aspectos de su vida, la puntualidad era uno de esos aspectos. La reunión del personal respecto al proyecto de una nueva imagen publicitaria para la revista no había demorado más de lo esperado, así que a las 7 en punto estaba lista y con energía suficiente para dar un paseo y quizá beber un par de tragos con Santana.

Miró su reloj por última vez antes de lanzar un sonoro suspiro, 7:20 pm, al parecer la puntualidad no era lo mismo para Santana, suponiendo claro que no estuviera atascada en el tráfico o algo terrible le hubiese sucedido.

Fuera del local se encontraban un par de mesas al aire libre que pertenecían al pequeño negocio contiguo, algo así como un sitio de desayuno, comidas y cenas _express, _la gente transitaba alegremente en una tarde perfecta, y Quinn esperaba pacientemente la aparición de la morocha sentada mirando al sol perderse entre la nubosidad del día.

Una mujer con una niña permanecían sentadas en una mesa contigua, la pequeña era rubia al igual que la editora y no hacía más que atentamente. Sonreía de vez en cuando en su dirección y ese era un detalle que Quinn encontraba especialmente encantador, siempre había tenido esa suerte con los niños, los atraía y ella adoraba compartir tiempo con ellos.

"¿Quieres un poco?" La pequeña atrajo por completo la atención de la editora con esa pregunta, se aproximó a ella y le ofreció de un pequeño paquete un dulce, de cereza al parecer.

"Uhm, seguro, sólo si tu mami está de acuerdo" Quinn miró a la mujer junto a la niña, esta sonrió y asintió. La editora tomó un dulce de la bolsa y sonrió a la pequeña que le devolvía el gesto.

Todo era perfecto, el ambiente, la gente pasar, las calles estaban ruidosas como siempre, pero era armónico y relajante de alguna manera, todo era…

"¡Mueve tu asqueroso trasero de aquí _marica_!" Se escuchó un grito resonar a lo largo y ancho de la avenida. "¡He dicho que te muevas _homo_!" La editora dirigió la mirada a un robusto hombre que empujaba destre atrás a un chico delgado y de facciones suaves.

"Es mi lugar, espera tu turno como todos los demás" Respondió el chico que ni siquiera miró al sujeto.

"Hey homo, mi amigo aquí quiere que muevas tu enfermo trasero." Otro sujeto robusto apareció en escena, Quinn observaba atenta a lo que sucedía. No parecía una discusión justa, se trataba de dos sujetos acosando a uno sólo.

"No, espera como todos." El pequeño muchacho hizo un ademán con la mano y continuó firme en la fila de gente esperando ser atendido en el sitio de comida. Sus facciones no cambiaron en lo absoluto a la presencia de ambos hombres. Valiente.

El primer sujeto comenzó a empujar al chico con más violencia, tanto así que lo sacó de la fila y este casi cae al suelo. Ambos sujetos chocaron puños y con una sonrisa desagradable miraron al chico.

"¿¡Cuál es el problema con ustedes?!" gritó el chico llamando aún más la atención de las personas que observaban el suceso, entre ellos la editora.

"Mi problema…" Comenzó el segundo sujeto, calvo por cierto. "Es que los que son de tu _clase_ no deberían siquiera salir al mundo, mírate, tu y los que son como tú, son repugnantes" El chico cerró fuertemente sus puños y encaró aún más al sujeto.

"Aquí los repugnantes son ustedes, sólo estoy esperando mi lugar como el resto de la gente."

"Oh mira, ¡La princesa sabe defenderse!" se aproximó el primer sujeto y empujó de nuevo al chico, esta vez haciéndole caer de lleno al asfalto. "Que te den. Princesa"

Nadie esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación, el pequeño chico se levantó de inmediato y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a el sujeto, sólo logró moverlo de su lugar un par de centímetros, pero ambos se quedaron pasmados por la acción, luego la rabia se reflejó en su mirada y sin pensarlo más se lanzaron ambos contra el joven, comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad, era una pelea totalmente injusta. La gente a su alrededor miraba expectante y nadie se atrevía a hacer nada en absoluto.

Otro chico, más o menos parecido al que los dos sujetos estaban golpeando entró en escena y comenzó a repartir golpes y puñetazos, hasta que logró alejar a esos tres.

"¡¿Quién es este?! ¿Tu noviecita a caso?" preguntó el calvo mientras que recobraba la respiración.

"¿Si así lo fuera, qué harías al respecto?" Contestó el chico que acababa de entrar a defender. "_Muffin, _¿Estás bien?" Todos quedaron expectantes por el apodo que el chico acababa de utilizar, tomó el hombro del chico y luego lo abrazó, comprobando que efectivamente, eran una pareja.

"¡Todos ustedes son asquerosos!¡Homos de mie*da!" Gritó el calvo y justo cuando estaba por lanzar otro puñetazo al par de chicos todos guardaron silencio por la acción de cierta rubia.

Quinn se encontraba justo en frente del sujeto y su puño apuntaba directamente a su rostro. El sujeto se detuvo al instante antes de impactar su puño con el rostro de la chica y está lo miró con ira colocando las manos en la cintura.

"Creo que ambos están un poco viejos para estas niñerías ¿no?" Fueron las palabras de la rubia cuando reinó el silenció frente al establecimiento.

"Muévete." Habló el hombre mientras que lentamente bajaba su brazo. "No quisiera arruinar tan bello rostro" Sonrió con malicia y miró a la rubia de pies a cabeza pasando la lengua por sus propios labios, era un claro comportamiento lascivo.

"Así que ahora pretendes golpear a una mujer. Eres un hombre excepcional ¿sabes?" La rubia no cambiaba su postura, aún y cuando los murmullos comenzaron a resonar en torno a ella. _¿Crees que ella sea…?_ Un comentario por aquí. _No se metería a defenderlos si ella no fuera… ya sabes_, otro comentario por allá.

"Ahora lo veo, eres igual que ellos" El sujeto señaló al par de chicos que observaban serios la escena. "Las mujeres como _tú_, sólo necesitan a un buen hombre en la cama que las regrese al camino…" El sujeto se aproximó peligrosamente y Quinn lo empujó sin pensarlo.

"Prefería cualquier cosa entes que estar con un cerdo como tú." Sus palabras eran firmes, pero en el fondo la editora sabía que estaba comenzando a sentir presión e inseguridad de lo que estaba escapando de su boca.

"Como quieras, igual todos los que son como ustedes…" Los miró con desprecio. "Este trato es lo que recibirán siempre, son asquerosos." Terminó el sujeto y con un ademán indicó al otro que abandonaran el lugar.

Poco a poco el ambiente pareció tranquilizarse, la rubia estaba paralizada por lo que acababa de suceder. Respiró hondo y miró a las personas que estaban en el lugar.

"Es increíble como se ha incrementado el número de… ese _tipo_ de gente" Una mujer hablaba con un tipo a su lado, pero Quinn claramente podía distinguir el desprecio en su voz, y las miradas eran más que de disgusto hacía ella.

La rubia comenzó a sentirse peor a cada segundo… había defendido a ese par de chicos, y era lo correcto después de todo, pero las personas habían malinterpretado todo por completo, ahora suponían que Quinn actuó de la manera en que lo hizo por ser igual que el par de chicos… ¿tan malo era eso?

"Hey." El chico más pequeño cruzó palabra con la rubia. "Gracias por eso" Y sonrió.

"Yo… claro."

La editora miró al par de chicos tomarse de las manos y caminar lejos de ahí, los murmullos continuaban y cada vez esa sensación en su estómago aumentaba, cada vez era peor. Cuando estaba por volver a su mesa observó a la misma niña de hace un momento, sonrió cálidamente a la pequeña, y está le correspondió con una sonrisa aún más radiante, sin embargo la madre fue otro caso, miró a la rubia con molestia, con el seño fruncido, arrebató la bolsa de dulces de la mano de la niña y la arrojó con desdén en el contenedor de basura más cercano, y comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Eso no hizo más que empeorarlo todo.

Por si no fuera poco, de pronto entre la gente distinguió una voz completamente familiar.

"¡Quinn!" Oh por Dios. "Quinn lamento tanto llegar tarde, sucedió algo en el camino, de hecho algo divertido" Una morena se aproximaba de entre la gente en dirección a la rubia, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa enorme y tan cálida, pero la rubia no se percató de ello.

Santana terminó de llegar a donde la rubia, está no reaccionaba, pero cuando la morocha estuvo a punto de cercarse a besar su mejilla la editora respondió apartando a la chica de su lado. De una forma un tanto brusca y poco cordial a decir verdad.

La morena se sintió un tanto abrumada por esa acción y a la distancia escuchó un murmullo proveniente de un grupo de chicos, _Te lo dije, también es como ellos…_ La latina no comprendía nada en absoluto, y la actitud de la rubia no respondía nada su incertidumbre.

"¿Quinn?... ¿qué sucede?" Santana hizo en vano un intento de tomar la mano de la rubia entre las suyas pues estase alejó aún con más brusquedad que antes.

"Tengo que irme…" La rubia ni siquiera miró a la morena al rostro, sólo tomó sus cosas de la pequeña mesa y comenzó a alejarse sin decir palabra.

La latina estaba más confundida aún, así que tomó por el brazo a la chica, "Quinn, ¿fue algo que dije? Al menos deja que…"

"¡Aléjate Santana!" Gritó la chica para asombro de ambas, y luego de mirarse en silencio por un par de segundos se fue del lugar definitivamente.

"Quinn…" Susurró la morena tan bajo que nadie pudo escucharla mientras veía como la chica se alejaba a paso veloz del lugar.

Cuando cierta rubia consideró prudente la distancia que se había alejado del lugar, detuvo al fin su andar y se concentró por un momento en tomar una bocanada profunda de aire, miró el camino que había recorrido… no había rastro de Santana… demonios.

La editora comenzó a culparse mentalmente… le había gritado a Santana, ahora probablemente pensaría que era bipolar por su comportamiento. No había podido evitarlo, simplemente se sentía ofuscada, molesta… pero no con la morena… eso no.

"…Santana…" Susurró la rubia como queriendo llamala, pero ahora era tarde, claramente le había dicho que se alejara… sin intención, pero lo había hecho.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

Esta vez tardé un poquito más de lo que esperaba, pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado leer este Cap. Ligeramente más largo que los anteriores… Bueno, un poco de drama, simple, pero importante para lo que tengo planeado para Quinn. Les adelanto que, habrá cositas sexyes en el próximo capítulo :3 Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos a todos C: reviews~3 P.D. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, no tuve tiempo de re-leerlo.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Sin título I

Hello~ Capítulo nuevo, lo más pronto que pude, creo que esto va para largo, y me he sorprendido de que si hay una buena cantidad de personas que lo leen. Antes que nada… estoy muy triste por el reciente fallecimiento de **_Cory_**… Me sorprendió y me dolió… Me imagino que ustedes como Fans, si hay alguno por ahí de este querido actor estarán igual que yo… No nos queda más que desear que esté en un mejor lugar, emprendiendo algo maravilloso donde quiera que esté ahora… :C

Volviendo, lo prometido es deuda, este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas de 'Amor' desenfrenado C: **_Glee_** no me pertenece, mi más sentido pésame a todo el _Cast _de Glee y a **_Lea_**. Comenzamos.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

9:45 am. Marcaba un elegante reloj de pared en la oficina de cierta rubia, quien no hacía más que suspirar pesadamente. Los últimos 3 días habían sido una completa y total tortura. No había intercambiado ni una sola palabra con Santana en las últimas 72 horas y eso la estaba torturando… Con Rachel sucedía algo similar, había intentado hablar con ella la noche anterior, sólo para terminar empeorándolo todo.

"_Mie*da…_" Susurró la rubia en un tono apenas audible, suponiendo que se encontraba sola en su oficina. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando cierto moreno se paró justo frente a ella.

"De acuerdo. No sabía que eras el tipo de persona con esa clase de vocabulario vulgar e indecente." Bromeó Paúl acercándose al escritorio donde su amiga estaba sentada en una pose un tanto floja y con aspecto poco arreglado.

"No estoy de humor para juegos." Fue la seca y dura respuesta que obtuvo el chico.

"Quinn…" Silencio "Sé que no soy de tus amigos más cercanos, ni tampoco el más confiable de todos… pero sé que algo te perturba, y si hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto… lo haría encantado…" El chico encaró a la editora, colocó ambas manos en el amplio escritorio y la miró directamente. "¿Quinn?"

La editora suspiró hondamente… no quería hablar al respecto, ni si quera con Kurt lo había hecho… pero de algo serviría desahogar lo que sentía… ocultando ciertas partes claro está…

"Pues… Yo…" Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba, las palabras no salían y estaba por mejor dar cualquier pretexto ridículo por el momento.

"Sea lo que sea, te tiene hecha un completo desastre." Por un momento la editora miró a su amigo, pero luego de unos segundos de recapacitar rió por el comentario. Paúl tenía la capacidad de aligerar el momento más tenso con cualquier broma.

"Lo sé. He sido un desastre durante 3 días enteros…" Por fin comenzó a hablar la rubia.

"Puedo verlo claramente." De pronto una nueva risa proveniente de ambos llenó el ambiente. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No." Un momento de silencio. "Pero lo haré de todos modos"

"Te escucho"

"Bien." La rubia de aclaró la garganta antes de empezar por completo, ideaba la manera de decir las cosas, pero sin decirlo todo, por obvias razones, no sabría como Paúl podría reaccionar al respecto. "He estado viendo a alguien… por así decirlo…"

"¿A qué te refieres con _'por así decir'_?"

"Sin compromiso… sólo hemos salido unas cuantas veces" El chico asintió y miró atento la editora. "Hace un par de días, quedamos de vernos, y así fue… sólo que las cosas no salieron como debieron…" La rubia miró por la ventana avergonzada al recordar el detalle con Santana.

"¿Tuvieron una pelea o algo por el estilo?" Cuestionó el morocho un tanto intrigado, en parte sonaba preocupado.

"No, desde luego que no… sólo… sólo me asuste y no supe cómo reaccionar…" La editora sonaba afligida y eso no pasó desapercibido para el moreno.

"¿Asustada? ¿Te dijo algo, acaso te obligo a hacer algo que tu no quisieras?" El chico comenzó a alterarse un poco más de la cuenta.

"¡No! Paúl… no, nada de eso… es… es una persona tierna y atenta… sólo… yo no me sentí cómoda ahí y simplemente huí del lugar" El chico miró a Quinn un tanto confundido, pero esta vez decidió guardar silencio en lugar de malinterpretar la situación. "Nos íbamos a ver… e incluso lo hicimos… pero no por más de cinco minutos… yo me sentí mal, no lo soporte y sólo salí corriendo… prácticamente huí y se quedó ahí preguntándose qué demonios sucedía, no le di explicaciones de nada, sólo corrí, corrí y no miré hacia atrás hasta que ya estaba demasiado lejos como para disculparme…" Ahora quien se estaba alterando paulatinamente era la rubia.

"Vaya… así que…"

"Así que ahora me estoy volviendo loca porque sé que piensa que soy una completa desquiciada, bipolar, neurótica y demás… No tengo cara para pararme frente suyo… me moriría de vergüenza…" Se miraron un momento mientras que la editora tomaba aire y continuaba. "Ahora es peor, porque durante estos tres días he recibido textos y llamadas y no he sido capaz de responder…"

De nuevo ganó el silencio en la oficina, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues mientras que los segundos transcurrían un sonido extraño comenzó a formarse en la garganta del chico, cubrió su boca pero aún así el sonido no se mitigó en absoluto. La editora se preocupó por un momento, pero luego su estado cambió a ira cuando el muchacho soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó por toda la oficina, incluso en las contiguas porque quienes pasaban miraban en dirección a ellos, a pesar de la distancia.

"¡Paúl!" La editora se sonrojó violentamente, se sentía ofendida y no estaba segura de porqué, pero la risa de su compañero no ayudaba a mitigar ese sentimiento.

"L-lo siento… en verdad… lo siento." El chico sostenía su mueca de seriedad lo más que podía, pero le resultaba imposible, incluso comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de estómago por el esfuerzo de reír. "Pero… no veo porqué el conflicto en todo esto…" ¿Qué?

"Sabía que no debía decirte nada ¡Lo sabía!... eres un idiota…"

"Quinn, en verdad… lo siento…" El chico tomó aire para continuar charlando. "Pero… tu misma estás dándote contrarias en tu historia…" La cara de editora se tornó en incógnita. Realmente no estaba comprendiendo lo que su compañerío decía. "Se trata de una persona tierna y atenta, que ha intentado comunicarse contigo a pesar de lo que sucedió… ¿y aún te preocupa que pueda pensar que eres bipolar o algo por el estilo?... a mi ver sólo le interesa saber qué es lo que sucedió, qué te molestó tanto como para que te fueras sin decir nada…" Por una vez en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer al chico estaba escuchando algo con total sentido… por un lado tenía razón… Santana estaba confundida, tanto o más que ella… era sólo eso… debería dejar de evitarla y hablarle de una buena vez…

"Creo que… comprendo lo que dices…" El chico sonrió. "Pero aún así creo que eres un idiota" Sonrió de nuevo.

"Yo también te quiero mucho… y ahora… deja de auto-compadecerte y corre por tu hombre, hombres como él y como yo no quedan más…" Egocéntrico.

"Hombre ¿eh?" Tal vez sería el momento de aprovechar el nuevo nivel de entendimiento para aclarar un poco más las cosas. "Creo que el término correcto sería _mujer_… y no es que nos casemos o algo así…"

"Hombre o mujer, lo que sea, debe ser importante para tenerte en ese estado, ¡Sólo ve!" El muchacho sonrió por última vez antes de abandonar el lugar y despedirse de su compañera de trabajo.

Este había sido el primer gran logro del día, y un paso más para superar su inmenso temor a lo que la gente pudiese pensar respecto a su orientación sexual, Paúl lo había tomado con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, así que… no había nada que perder realmente.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

"Estaba pensando en unos diseños azul celeste con un elegante toque de blanco en cintura, probablemente una franja más aquí y aquí, ¿qué opina Srita. López?" Un joven de suaves facciones y elegante caminar señalaba unos puntos clave en un nuevo vestido en el cual había estado trabajando en días pasados y que ahora mostraba a la directora de la agencia.

"Uhmm…" Santana parecía un poco más ensimismada de lo habitual, sin mencionar que siempre era vista como una persona extrovertida. "Está bien… lo que digas Richard."

"¿Santana? ¿Estás bien?" El chico se detuvo a la mitad de su explicación y miró de lleno a la chica que ni siquiera había prestado la mínima atención al nuevo diseño. "No te veo concentrada estos días"

"Uhmm…" la morena miraba su móvil sin prestar la mínima atención al chico.

"Podría vestir a un par de tus mejores chicas con trajes de elefantes rosas y hacer que desfilen por la pasarela de manos… ¿te apetece eso?" El joven colocó las manos sobre la cintura y en pose _diva _miró a la modelo, esperando atentamente su respuesta.

"Uhmm… seguro, claro." Era todo, Santana estaba más perdida que ningún otro día en su vida, ni siquiera había estado tan ausente cuando en una ocasión una de las modelos llegó tarde y retrasaron todo un evento, y valla que aquello había sido desastroso.

"Suficiente… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es una mujer cierto?" El chico se sentó junto a la modelo y tomó su celular alejándolo suavemente de ella. "Los mensajes no son confiables ¿sabes?..." Por primera vez en todo el rato Santana miró al chico y le dedicó un poco de su atención. "Un ramo de rosas, lirios tal vez… una visita inesperada… lo espontáneo funciona mejor si tanto te importa alguien… créeme, yo sé lo que te digo." Sin más de que hablar, el chico se levantó, tomo su chaqueta, y caminó en dirección a la puerta. "Los diseños gráficos están en tu escritorio, dales un vistazo, sé que te gustarán, probablemente amenizarán tu día. _Ciao_." Santana miró a Richard salir y casi al mismo instante su recepcionista entró a la sala de reunión.

"Srita. López, tiene una visita." La morocha levantó la vista y con gesto amargo respondió a la mujer.

"No tengo programada ninguna cita, ¿alguna urgencia?" Se enderezó de su lugar y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

"Es una dama que solicita verla, pregunté sobre una cita y dice que no la tiene, pero insiste en que sólo le tomará unos minutos hablar con usted." La mujer se encogió de hombros esperando la respuesta de la latina, usualmente habría sido un rotundo no, pero Santana lucía menos orgullosa y más decaída esos días, así que todo podía suceder.

"Hazla pasar" La recepcionista salió de inmediato de la sala y tan sólo unos segundos después una figura pequeña se daba paso y se encontraba frente a Santana.

"Uhm… siento… siento no tener una cita…" La joven figura estaba asombrada y al mismo tiempo tan intimidada por la presencia de la modelo, que le resultaba difícil articular palabras. "Yo…"

"Toma asiento." Santana no estaba de humor, pero sabía ser cortés, o al menos lo intentaba. Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento una frente a la otra y se miraron por un momento, hasta que la latina comenzó a hablar. "Así que… ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?"

"Yo… creo que lo hay…" la morocha alzó una ceja ante el tono dudoso de la respuesta y miró mucho más intrigada a la chica castaña frente suyo. "Mi nombre… es Rachel Berry…" Santana asintió. "Y estoy aquí porque necesito hablarte acerca de Quinn Fabray"

* * *

_-ooooooooo-_

"¿Vodka o Ron?" Kurt buscaba entre las botellas alguna que fuera del gusto de su visitante inesperada.

"Ron, sabes que no suelo beber cosas más fuertes." La rubia estaba sentada en un sillón individual admirando el nuevo decorado que sus amigos habían hecho a la sala de estar, Rachel y Kurt tenían muy buen gusto después de todo.

"Okay, Ron será para acompañar la velada, es una lástima que Rachel no esté aquí, probablemente hubiera votado por beber Vodka." El chico sirvió dos preparados y aproximó un vaso a la editora.

"Lo sé, es una lástima, realmente necesito hablar con ella… ¿no sabes a donde fue?" Quinn dio el primer sorbo a la bebida, que resultaba relajante, este era su primer trago en semanas.

"Ni idea, más temprano salió muy apresurada, dijo que tenía un asunto que arreglar… ha estado un poco difícil de tratar desde su última charla." Kurt alzó una ceja a la rubia. "No es fácil para ella tener dificultades contigo… y sé que tampoco es fácil para ti" Añadió.

"Quiero disculparme Kurt, no hacer esto más grande… bastante malo es no tener comunicación con mi mejor amiga…" El chico tomó la mano de la rubia y le dio un suave apretón.

"Rachel, es cabeza dura, a veces no mide la intensidad de sus palabras, pronto verá que se apresuró en decirte todo aquello y recapacitará…lo hará, estoy seguro Quinn"

"Supongo…"

"A propósito de todo esto, ¿qué ha sucedido con Santana? ¿Continúan con sus encuentros meramente salvajes y divertidos? Hace tiempo que no tengo uno de esos." La voz del chico sonaba a indignación.

"¡Kurt!" la rubia sonrió ante el comentario y dio otro sorbo suave a su bebida. "Por desgracia no lo hemos hecho en un tiempo… y si te soy honesta… una parte de mi no ha parado de pensar en ello…" Ahora era el turno de la rubia de sacar un poco su lado sexual.

"Tu _bitch,_ ¿qué puedo decirte? Es una necesidad fundamental, te sugiero que encuentres la forma de saciar ese deseo, de lo contrario se volverá frustrante." Ahora era el chico quien bebía el trago.

"Tal vez sólo debería llegar hasta donde está, empujarla contra la pared y besarla hasta el cansancio… ¿qué opinas?" Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en el rostro de la editora, mientras que bebía de nuevo pero esta vez a grandes sorbos.

"¡Fantástico!" Risas. "Sólo una cosa…protección, no quiero que después llegues a mi apartamento con la noticia de que has embarazado a tu novia o al contrario, el Tío Kurt no quiere esa clase se sorpresas, no aún." Quinn sonrió más aún por la disparatada charla que sostenía con su viejo amigo, no había tenido una plática decente con nadie en días.

"También le debo una disculpa a Santana ¿sabes?"

"Oh, ¿qué has hecho ahora Quinn Fabray? Usaste un juego de ligueros sin combinar, ¿cierto?... por eso tienen problemas sexuales, eso lo explica su falta de interés." Concluyó el chico con un tono serio pero burlón al mismo tiempo.

"Ha-ha."Dijo en tono sarcástico la rubia. "Si eso fuera, sería el menor de mis problemas Kurt…" Esta vez la risa se había opacado y una nuevamente afligida Quinn estaba presente.

"Oh." El chico la miró un tanto preocupado. "¿Una pelea acaso?"

"… yo no lo llamaría de esa manera… más bien… la abandoné justo al inicio de una cita…" La editora se encogió de hombros.

"Ya veo. ¿Algo de lo que hizo te incómodo a caso? No son oficiales Quinn, no debes sentirte mal al respecto, sólo habla con ella y…" El chico no pudo terminar pues la editora interrumpió.

"Soy Gay Kurt…" Hubo un silencio. "Al menos es lo que creo."

"Bueno, no quiero que te ofendas por mi respuesta… pero eso ya lo sabía, desde la preparatoria siendo realistas." Una sonrisa de Confort se dibujó en el rostro del chico y se la dedicó enteramente a su amiga. La rubia permanecía serena, había pensado detenidamente los últimos días y la respuesta de Kurt no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, probablemente siempre fue cierto.

"Es difícil… me abstengo de admitirlo Kurt… la gente cambiará, no… no sé si puedo lidiar con algo así… aún y que Santana y yo no seamos oficiales como dices… Tengo miedo…" Esas últimas palabras abandonaron sus labios en un suspiro audible a penas a poca distancia. Pero fueron lo suficientemente claras para ambos.

"Lo comprendo. Para mí tampoco fue fácil si recuerdas…" La rubia asintió al chico. Cuando Kurt se declaró Gay en la escuela, todo cambió, lo golpeaban a diario, no tenía amigos más que Rachel, ni siquiera Quinn había estado a su lado cuando más la había necesitado… era vergonzoso. Ahora temía que lo mismo sucediera con ella. "Sólo una cosa… en esta importante confesión…" Habló el chico "Ya no estamos en Ohio Quinn, ni somos estudiantes… todo ha cambiado." Pareciera que el chico leyera sus pensamientos. "Comprendo tu miedo, lo hago… pero tú eres una mujer fuerte, todo estará bien… yo no era nadie… estaba sólo… tu no lo estás… nos tienes a Rachel y a mi… siempre"

La editora sentía su corazón en la garganta, a pesar de su actitud varios años atrás, estaba ciertamente agradecida de tener un par de buenos amigos, nunca pensó merecerlos. "Gracias Kurt"

"Oh, no lo menciones." El chico hizo un ademán con las manos y levantó su vaso en señal a la rubia. "Esta tarde, seremos tu y yo, sin penas y una botella de ron"

"Amen a eso." La rubia alzó su vaso y dio un gran sorbo.

* * *

_-ooooooooo-_

"Así que…_ Rachel_ ¿debo suponer que Quinn está molesta conmigo por tu pequeña charla con ella?... ¿es eso?" La latina sonaba seria, pero no molesta, más bien ausente.

"Yo… supongo que si… dices que no ha hablado contigo un par de días… es el único motivo que me viene a la mente…" Articuló la castaña un tanto avergonzada y encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero yo hable con ella ese mismo día… no parecía molesta… no lo entiendo…" La morocha llevó sus manos hacia las sienes y ejerció presión. "No ha respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas…"

La pequeña castaña miró detenidamente a la latina y trató de descifrar su expresión. "En verdad te importa ¿cierto?"

"¡Por supuesto que me importa!" Santana se alteró al responder. "¡¿Acaso no lo ves?!" La latina miró directo a los ojos de la chica, los cuales sorpresivamente se veían más cristalinos que al comienzo de su argumento. "…Lo siento…"

"Descuida… lo merezco." La castaña bajó la mirada.

"No… no lo mereces… supongo que te comprendo." Un suspiro abandonó el pecho de la modelo. "Comprendo tu postura… tratas de protegerla, y yo no aparento ser una persona de fiar…"

"Santana… no…"

"Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… creo que me hubiera excedido mucho más que tu… tiendo a ser… uhm ¿Cómo decirlo? Extremista." Ahora una sonrisa de medio lado iluminó el rostro de la morocha y Rachel notó cierta dulzura en ella.

"En verdad lo lamento, Quinn está molesta conmigo con justa razón Santana, hablé mal de ti sin siquiera conocerte… Lo lamento."

"Descuida. No tengo un historial muy favorable después de todo, yo también tengo cierta imagen negativa de mí misma."

La castaña liberó una pequeña carcajada, la primera en todo ese tiempo. "Cierto, has salido con más personas en un mes que yo en toda mi vida." Ahora quien reía era la latina.

"Hey, digamos que tengo una vida social muy activa… pero no soy una persona fácil." Ambas chicas se sonrieron mutuamente mientras reinó por un instante un agradable silencio. "Y… si sirve de algo… desde mi primer _encuentro_ con Quinn…" la morocha suspiró. "No he estado con nadie más…"

"Gracias por decirme esto Santana. Y de nuevo… lo lamento tanto."La chica se aproximó al borde de su asiento para mirar más de cerca a la modelo.

"Basta de decir tantos _'lo lamento'_ Berry, o llamaré a alguien para que te saquen de aquí" Ahora se sentía un poco más en confianza con la pequeña castaña.

"Oh, lo sient… está bien."

"Descuida." La latina ofreció su mano en una cordial despedida a la castaña, y esta aceptó gustosa el gesto.

"Espero que arregles las cosas con Quinn, odio verla molesta. Yo haré lo mismo."

"Desde luego… oh y ¿Rachel?" La castaña miró a la morena. "Gracias."

Ambas chicas se despidieron, ahora Rachel tenía una nueva imagen de la latina, aun no la conocía del todo, pero Quinn tenía razón, a pesar de sus frases irónicas y negro sentido del humor parecía una buena persona, y además era hermosa, Quinn Fabray siempre había tenido buen gusto para sus conquistas. La castaña sonrió para sí misma ante sus pensamientos. Miró su reloj de pulsera el cual marcaba las 9:25 pm, vaya, había permanecido casi dos horas y media hablando con la morocha. Era buena hora para regresar a su apartamento, conociendo a Kurt, estaría un poco preocupado al no recibir ningún mensaje de su paradero.

En la sala de reuniones, la Latina estaba acomodando un par de diseños dentro de su maletín, no tuvo tiempo de darles un vistazo, así que sería trabajo nocturno en su departamento. Observó por la ventana y miró a un New York obscuro naturalmente, pero alumbrado artificialmente por las extensas luces de los locales contiguos y las lámparas en las esquinas, era una bella imagen para una hermosa ciudad. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que casi no notó el suave toque en la puerta de la sala. Probablemente era Rachel que había vuelto o su recepcionista informándole que ya iba de salida.

Se abrió paso hacia la puerta de la gran sala y cuál fue su sorpresa que al abrirla lo primero que sintió y que la sorprendió enormemente fueron un par de labios atacando los suyos, con una mezcla de fiereza pero al mismo tiempo suavidad. No lo dudó ni in instante, fue como si su cuerpo reaccionara por instinto, sus manos viajaron hasta la cintura del intruso y aproximaron su cuerpo al suyo, mientras que sus labios atacaban con la misma intensidad. Probablemente fueron segundos, tal vez minutos, pero el beso no parecía detenerse.

Fue hasta que el calor de su cuerpo parecía demasiado cuando la latina detuvo la intensidad del beso, y con un suave movimiento se alejó para ver el rostro de su acompañante.

"¿Has estado bebiendo?" Una sonrisa de medio lado ocupó los labios de la morocha que miraba un par de hermosos ojos color miel frente sí.

"Estoy lo suficientemente consiente si es lo que te preocupa Santana." La rubia devolvió el dulce gesto de la morocha y de nueva cuenta se aproximó a besar sus carnosos labios. "Uhmm" Un gemido se dejó escuchar cuando sus bocas colisionaron en un nuevo y pasional beso.

Nadie luchaba por el control absoluto, el beso era tortuoso pero delicioso. Se dejaron llevar por la intensidad, entre suaves mordidas, la lengua de la editora suavemente contorneó los perfectos labios de la modelo, y esta sin perder tiempo, permitió el paso. Todo se convirtió en una especie de baile exótico dentro de su boca, había disfrutado ya de varios besos con la rubia, pero este era diferente, se sentía diferente, de alguna manera era más seguro y deseoso que los demás. Resultaba especial.

La editora entrelazó sus manos en el sedoso cabello de la modelo y atrajo su rostro mucho más hacía sí, si es que eso era posible, sus cuerpos estaban juntos a más no poder, el calor se incrementaba constantemente y ninguna de las dos se atrevía a parar lo que estaban sintiendo.

Luego de un par de minutos más en esa posición, fue Quinn la que decidió ponerle fin al tan ansiado beso. "Vaya…" Recobraba la respiración a pausas. "No nos habíamos besado así en… siglos…" Sonrió a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia entre sus bocas.

"Y yo pensé que la abstinencia me estaba afectando sólo a mí." Fue la coqueta y simple respuesta de la latina.

"Santana…" Susurró la editora mientras que cerraba sus ojos y juntaba su frente con la de la modelo.

"…¿sí?" Fue la sutil contestación.

"No tengo idea que pienses de mi en este momento… pero tengo que disculparme contigo por… aquel incidente…" La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras que aproximaba más a la morocha enredando sus brazos en su cuello. "Supongo que entré en pánico… no fue tu culpa…"

"Me alegra que me digas eso… todo este tiempo supuse que había hecho algo que te había incomodado…" La morocha cerró sus ojos al igual que la rubia. "Incluso pensé que odiabas el color beige que llevaba puesto ese día… que tal vez por eso saliste huyendo…"

Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada y abrió sus ojos mientras que Santana hacía lo mismo. "¿En verdad supusiste que estaba molesta por el color de tu ropa?" Alzó la ceja.

"Uhmm, bueno… uno de mis diseñadores se desmayó en una ocasión cuando vio a una de las chicas vestir un conjunto esmeralda con un saco en tono salmón, así que… si, supuse que no te gustó la manera en que estaba vestida…"

"Santana… eso no…"

"Estoy bromeando Q, ahora… creo que podemos olvidar un poco ese tema y… no sé, ocuparnos de cosas más importantes ¿no te parece?" Las manos de la latina bajaron desde la posición en la cintura de la rubia hasta llegar a un punto por encima del bien formado trasero de la editora.

"No sabes cuando he pensado en _eso_…" La rubia atrapó suavemente los labios de la morena entre los suyos.

"Yo también, la abstinencia no es lo mío… y verás que me has mantenido en una abstinencia mortal…" Articuló la modelo entre besos.

"¿Es eso cierto Santana?" Se separaron pon un momento. "¿Realmente no has estado en todo este tiempo con nadie, más que conmigo?"

"Si." La respuesta firme y segura de la Latina transmitió a Quinn una emoción y seguridad que no había sentido con nadie. No tenía ninguna duda de lo que quería hacer en ese momento, aún estaba avergonzada con la morena, sin embargo quería aproximarse a ella justo como lo habían hecho desde la primera vez que se conocieron.

"_Hagámoslo."_ Fue la corta e inesperada forma de hablar de la rubia.

"¿Es eso una pregunta o una afirmación?" Inquirió la morocha. Mientras que sus manos descendían y ascendían peligrosamente por los costados del cuerpo de la rubia.

No hubo respuesta verbal, la rubia dejó que su cuerpo y el tacto de sus labios contestaran la pregunta de la morocha. Compartieron un suave beso, antes de separarse un poco y comenzar a andar a lo largo de la sala. A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de la recepcionista indicándole a Santana que se iba y que cerraría el local. Ahora no había presión, no límite de tiempo, la noche acababa de comenzar y tenían todo el lugar para disfrutarse mutuamente.

La morocha dirigió a la rubia hasta un amplió sillón localizado en la parte más privada de todo el edificio, un pequeño estudio que usualmente la latina utilizaba cuando su trabajo se alargaba demás y permanecía gran parte de la noche, si no es que toda ella trabajando. Era cómodo, espacioso, el lugar perfecto.

Sensualmente Santana retiró la gabardina del cuerpo de la rubia, luego desabotonó lentamente su blusa y apreció su piel clara y suave. Extrañaba ese tipo de vista, y ese tipo de tacto. La rubia sonrió ante tal gesto e hizo lo mismo con la morocha, bajó lentamente el zipper de su elegante vestido casual perfectamente acoplado a su cuerpo.

Pronto entre suaves caricias, ambas chicas se encontraban sólo en ropa interior, la rubia había tomado control de la situación y se encontraba encima del cuerpo de su acompañante.

"Tal vez… sólo tal vez si estoy un poco mareada." Habló la editora mientras que jugaba con el cabello de la morena y estaba recostada en su pecho.

"Sólo por curiosidad… ¿cuánto has bebido?" La morocha encontraba adorable ese gesto con su cabello, pero realmente se preocupaba por el estado de la chica a su lado.

"No lo suficiente" Y con esa sutil respuesta atacó de nuevo los labios de la chica, esta vez con un poco más de desesperación en su actuar. La morena no permaneció quieta, sus manos se posicionaban en todo lugar sobre su cuerpo, su cuello, la espalda, la espalda baja, sus piernas, era como si no tuviera suficiente de su cuerpo y de ella misma.

"Uhmm" Un gemido escapó de los labios de ambas chicas. Dedicados exclusivamente para compartirse en el momento.

El momento se volvía cada vez más acalorado, poco a poco sus movimientos se volvían más confidentes y personales, tanto que la morena había posicionado una de sus hábiles manos en un punto sumamente sensible de la anatomía de su acompañante mientras que la otra mano reposaba sobre uno de sus pechos y lo movía con suavidad extrema.

"Uhmm… ¿Santana?..." Habló entre gemidos la rubia.

"¿Si?" respondió la morocha ahora que atacaba el cuello de la editora, dejando una pequeña marca visible cerca de su clavícula.

"Creo que… que yo…" La sensación de los labios de la chica sobre su piel resultaba muy placentera, y le fue un tanto difícil articular las siguientes palabras. "…Yo…siento algo _más_ por ti…"

* * *

_-ooooooooo-_

Hecho, C: Nos leemos hasta aquí, me gustaría actualizar en poco tiempo… pero honestamente no creo que sea posible, así que a partir de aquí, nos vemos en un ratito. Les agradezco por pasarse a leer, les agradecería unos cuantos reviews, y saludos a todos los que han comentado, me encanta leer lo que me ponen, y saber lo que piensan, disculpen las ocasionales faltas ortográficas. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

_Muchas gracias a quienes me han comenta_n: Sky Blue 11, , Danielle02, , lopz, Snixxgron, Shadow-book, BrookenInside, Elisee Faberry, Lis4 y a los invitados por supuesto, disculpen que no pueda devolverles comentarios chicos, pero los leo todos, saludos y que pasen buen día/tarde/noche. C:

Descanse en Paz, Cory Monteith. **1982-2013.**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Sin título II

**Capítulo No. 6**

Bueno, lamento mucho esta inmensa tardanza… una vez que uno vuelve a los deberes de la vida cotidiana ya nada es igual por desgracia. No puedo actualizar como quisiera, pero algo es algo, espero que aún sigan este Fic, me alegrarían el día con algunos reviews. ¡Saludos a todos! **_Glee _**no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Disfruten. C:

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

"_Mmm-mmm_" Si Quinn Fabray alguna vez pensó que el sexo era completamente aburrido, ahora se retractaba firmemente de sus palabras. "_Uhmm_" Resultaba ser una actividad enriquecedora y exquisita. Lo disfrutaba. "_¿Santana?_"

Su estado se justificaba debido a que la sensación de la Latina entre sus piernas la mantenía abrumada. La sensación de esos perfectos labios en un punto tan sensible de su cuerpo la estaba haciendo perder la razón. El único movimiento coordinado que había logrado hasta el momento, era el colocar las manos sobre la colcha y apretarla fuertemente mientras que se entregaba a la calurosa y placentera sensación que su acompañante le proporcionaba.

"_¿Santana?" _La editora llamó a la morocha en un simple murmullo con la esperanza de que la escuchara. "_…Yo_" Articuló la chica mientras que el movimiento de su acompañante se volvía más intenso. "_Hay algo que…" _Era imposible terminar de hablar.

Por parte de la morocha no había respuesta alguna, se limitaba a su quehacer sin prestar mucha atención al hilo de voz que abandonaba los hinchados labios de la rubia. Con un constante movimiento de labios y lengua, ayudándose de la posición de sus manos acariciando las piernas de la editora, parecía estar cerca de su cometido.

"_Oh… fuck…_" La editora estaba tan cerca de llegar al orgasmo, no podía contenerlo por más tiempo. Estaba en el punto máximo del _clímax _cuando la latina abruptamente detuvo su tarea.

"_¿Quinn…?_" La morocha alejó su rostro del cuerpo de la rubia y lentamente comenzó a escalar por su cuerpo, primero dando un par de suaves besos en la parte interna de sus muslos, luego lenta y tortuosamente subiendo por su vientre y abdomen, acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que sus labios hicieron escala en sus bien formados pechos, los cuales estaban alterados por la sensación en el cuerpo de la editora y los movimientos de la modelo.

La latina demoró un poco mirando los pechos de la chica, y luego de un instante en esa posición se decidió a tocarlos con la yema de los dedos, lo cual provocó un ligero sobresalto en la editora. "_¿Santana… porqué?_" era claro que la rubia cuestionaba el motivo por el cual la modelo había parado tan repentinamente y ahora la tocaba con tanta delicadeza.

"_Creo que es mejor que hagamos esto juntas_" No hubo respuesta más clara que aquella. La latina saboreo sus propios labios y casi inmediatamente atacó los de la rubia. No perdió en ningún momento el contacto con sus pechos, los acariciaba delicadamente y se concentraba en sentir la suavidad de su piel. Ambas lo disfrutaban.

Poco a poco Santana había encontrado la manera de acoplarse al cuerpo de Quinn, que curiosamente no había resultado nada complicado, encajaban perfectamente y la sensación de aquello era maravillosa. La parte superior de sus cuerpos estaba en total contacto, así como sus piernas rozaban suavemente entre sí, era eléctrico y excitante.

"_Santana… más…_" Articuló la rubia en un momento de descuido en que sus labios se separaron por escasos milímetros. La morocha sonrió para sí misma e hizo contacto de un modo aún más intenso con la rubia. Atacó feroz y pasionalmente sus labios mientras que la posición de sus piernas se encargaba del resto.

En un suave vaivén y en una nueva y profunda conexión terminaron sus cuerpos, jadeando pero disfrutando el contacto. Mientras que ambas chicas se concentraban en dar lo mejor su tacto, pronto estaba llegando el punto máximo, el clímax que estaban buscando.

"_Uhmm… ¿Q?... ¿E-estás lista?_" Habló la morocha muy a penas, mientras que claramente intensificaba el andar de sus movimientos.

"_Nací lista_" Fue la suave y sensual contestación de la rubia.

Y así, ambas chicas culminaron al punto de sentir aquella corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos, tocando cada rincón y descansando aún más intensamente en un punto clave y sensible de sus anatomías. Tomaron unos instantes para tocarse con lentitud y besarse con delicadeza, luego de esa sensación tan extrema una suave caricia era necesaria.

"_Eso fue…_" Comenzó a hablar la modelo justo cuando la rubia la interrumpió sutilmente.

"_…increíble_" Perfecto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Después de una agradable sensación en todo su cuerpo la editora abrió los ojos de un modo abrupto, tenía en la mente a Santana y en lo que acababan de hacer… ¿Lo acababan de hacer cierto? Miró a su lado y estaba completamente sola… ¿un sueño? Grandioso.

Una desagradable sensación de vacío lleno su estómago y cerró fuertemente los ojos, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando un par de firmes y delgados brazos rodearon su cintura y un beso en el cuello la sorprendió. Se relajó casi al instante pues era obvio de quien se trataba.

"Para ser honesta me gustaría despertar y verte… no pensar que estoy _sola_" Habló la rubia mientras que se acurrucaba en los brazos de su acompañante.

"Lo siento." Otro beso cerca de la clavícula. "Sólo me aseguraba de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas… no me gustaría que alguien entrara ¿sabes?"

"¿A qué te…?... oh" La editora reflexionó sobre el lugar en el que se encontraban. Tal vez debieron ir a cualquier otro lugar menos ahí. Se trataba del lugar de trabajo de la modelo ¡Por Dios! "Lo siento…"

"No importa, nunca había hecho esto, este lugar era exclusivo para trabajar, pero ahora es mucho más divertido" Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Santana. Ambas se miraron por un momento, y la rubia giró sobre su posición para terminar justo de frente a la morena.

"¿…Santana?" Articuló suavemente mientras que con un suave movimiento, sus finos dedos se posaron en la mejilla de la otra chica.

"¿Uhmm?" La sonrisa de la moreno no había desaparecido, pero si disminuyó suavemente.

"Lo lamento tanto…" La morena observó detenidamente a la editora, luego se aproximó suavemente y atrapó sus labios en un suave beso, apenas perceptible, casi como si sus labios no hubiesen hecho contacto. "Lo siento…" Susurró de nuevo la rubia ante el contacto de sus labios.

"No estoy molesta contigo… realmente no podría estarlo Quinn."

"Deberías estarlo… te he… evitado… durante días…"

"Lo sé."

"Te abandoné y te dejé a mitad de la calle…"

"Así es."

"Prácticamente corrí del lugar…"

"Si, lo hiciste."

"Santana… ¿Te das cuenta de lo horrible que me he comportado contigo?"

"Oh sí. Terrible."

"…"

Durante ese extraño intervalo de frases, la latina no había borrado ni por un instante su sonrisa, lo cual por una parte mantenía muy confundida a la rubia… realmente Santana no se veía molesta… si no… feliz…

"Entonces… ¿no me odias y dejarás de hablarme por el resto de tu vida?..." Habló la rubia mientras miraba intensamente a la morena frente suyo. La latina soltó una sonora carcajada ante tal pregunta.

"Estos días… hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volverte a ver y hablar contigo… _cualquier cosa…_" Ahora era la rubia quien sonreía intensamente. Durante esos días se había torturado a sí misma con la idea de Santana detestándola por completo. "Pero…" Oh-oh. "Eres una persona con suerte…" El Ego de la latina hacía su aparición. "…usualmente a estas alturas, estaría con alguna camarera o quizá una _bartender _de alguna de esas fiestas salvajes a las que acostumbro ir." La editora soltó una suave risa y palmeó la mejilla de la morena. "… Pero se trata de ti… así que… ni siquiera lo consideré."

"Eres tan adorable." La editora presionó las mejillas de la modelo y le habló en un tono un tanto infantil y divertido.

"Creo que la palabra que buscas es… _sexy_" Ambas chicas rieron ante el comentario y se miraron de nueva cuenta.

"Santana… tengo algo importante que decirte…" La editora pasó saliva e hizo un ruido con su garganta antes de hablar de nuevo. "…Soy _Gay…_" Luego de esa pequeña confesión, reinó el silenció entre ambas, ahora Santana ya no sostenía esa suave sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Su rostro era sereno, sin emoción.

"Por Dios… ¡¿Eres gay?!...Acaso… acaso tu… ¿Me has mentido todo este tiempo?..." Fue una total sorpresa la respuesta de la latina. La ironía en su voz era evidente, estaba claramente bromeando con la rubia, por supuesto que alguna parte de ella tenía que ser Gay, estaba con Santana después de todo.

"¡Santana!" La rubia habló entre risas. "Lo digo enserio… este es un gran paso para mi…" La morena trató de contener su risa, sin mucho éxito… pero aún así miró directamente al rostro de la editora. "Esto es nuevo para mí… y sentí… pánico."

La modelo se limitó a enderezarse de su posición para tener una mejor visión de la rubia. Alejó unos cuantos mechones de su rostro y la miró con ternura y una mezcla de _algo más_. Para Santana también era algo nuevo… y ciertamente había sentido ese pánico del cual hablaba la rubia… pero claramente comprendía que todo esto había sido de alguna forma distinto para la editora… algo que para la modelo años atrás había sido lo más aterrador del mundo… lo más difícil de su vida… aceptar quien era… ahora la rubia daba ese paso… podía comprenderlo… se identificaba al respecto…

"Entiendo a lo que te refieres." La latina entrelazó sus manos. "Para mí no fue fácil tampoco… aquí me tienes… una chica de la cual supiste su nombre hace tan poco tiempo… pero que conoce partes tuyas que ninguna otra conoce… no diré a la prensa que duermo con la rubia más _sexy_ del planeta…" La editora codeó suavemente a la morena mientras que se sonrojaba bruscamente. "… Toma tu tiempo para ajustarte… no me iré a ningún lado Q. y sé que tus amigos tampoco… en especial esa pequeña ruidosa… uhm… _Rachel_."

"¿Uhm… Rachel…?" La rubia estaba claramente intrigada al escuchar mencionar el nombre de su mejor amiga.

"Si. Vino justo antes que tu… y tuvimos una madura conversación. Es admirable sabes… tener un amigo que se preocupe así por ti. Eres una persona afortunada Quinn Fabray."

La editora no pudo contener una suave sonrisa que detonaba una mezcla de confusión y alegría. Su mejor amiga, había estado ahí expresamente para hablar con Santana, y al parecer la Latina ahora tenía una buena impresión de la pequeña castaña. Tan sólo imaginarse la cara de Rachel al ver en vivo y en directo a la modelo, la hacía sonreír aún más, de seguro se quedó boquiabierta.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" La rubia tomó el rostro de Santana e impactó sus labios en un cálido y firme beso. "¡Tengo que hablar con Rachel en este momento!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Ahora Santana se mostraba confundida. "Uhm, supuse que nos quedaríamos aquí otro momento… ya sabes… _uhm_… ¡Tu sabes!" La mueca sorprendida de la morena no hizo más que verla sumamente adorable.

"Te compensaré, lo prometo. Ahora que, no será muy profesional que llegue tu recepcionista y de pronto nos vea salir con la misma ropa de ayer, ¿no te parece?" Una mueca divertida se formó en el rostro de la rubia.

"Uhm, supongo que no, pero espero una _enorme_ compensación por esto. La _abstinencia_ no es lo mío." Así terminó su sesión matinal.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

"… Creo que podríamos volver al departamento como a eso de las 5:45 pm, el ensayo es corto, además los detalles restantes son mínimos así que… ¿Rachel?" Kurt usualmente era paciente con la pequeña castaña, pero había llegado al punto de exasperarse más de lo acostumbrado. "¡Rachel!"

"¿Eh?... oh… si, lo que sea está bien…" La castaña sostenía la mirada a través de la ventana del salón de baile, pero no la fijaba en algún punto en específico, sencillamente apreciaba la distancia sin la menor importancia.

"¿Oh, en verdad?" Kurt se sentó justo a su lado y tomó delicadamente su mano entre las suyas, obteniendo precozmente su atención. "Rach… mira, sé que tener esta pequeña discusión con Quinn ha sido terrible, pero ya has hecho lo posible, hablaste con Santana, lo cual es de admirarse permíteme decirlo y es cuestión de que se den las cosas… sólo dale un poco de tiempo ¿quieres?" Un suave apretón y la sonrisa dulce del chico bastaron para que la castaña sintiera cierto nivel de alivio.

"Claro. Gracias Kurt." Justo cuando la pequeña actriz se inclinó para rodear con sus brazos a su gran amigo, la profesora la llamó en su dirección.

"_Rachel_ Berry, ven aquí un momento." Bueno, tal vez el tacto no era su fuerte, pero era una gran profesora, con un indiscutible talento para el canto y el baile. "Alguien te busca a la entrada, pero hazlo rápido. No toleraré retrasos durante mi clase." Ugh, adorable mujer. Con un ademán despectivo se alejó al resto de los estudiantes.

La castaña se abrió paso entre el resto del grupo y salió en dirección al pasillo. Miró hacia su derecha y sorpresivamente no había nadie en el lugar, no fue hasta que una voz familiar llegó hacia sus oídos que viró en sentido contrario.

"Hey…" Por un instante supuso que sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada, ¿realmente se trataba de Quinn Fabray quien estaba al frente suyo? "Rachel… yo…" La editora no pudo siquiera terminar de hablar cuando un par de delgados brazos la hicieron agacharse un poco, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo sintió un reconfortante calor y automáticamente devolvió el tan significativo gesto de cariño.

"L-lo lamento tanto." Fue la suave frase que logró articular la pequeña castaña entre sollozos.

"Yo lo lamento, Rach." La respuesta de la rubia fue tan corta como significativa a la situación. Unió más su cuerpo al de su mejor amiga y la intensidad fue tanta que se podría decir que ya no hicieron falta las palabras, era como si con el solo gesto las cosas volvieran a estar en su lugar acostumbrado.

Ambas chicas se separaron un poco, la castaña miró directo a los ojos miel de la editora, en ellos no encontraba rencor o la más mínima molestia, al contrario, había cierto tipo de picardía, simpatía y tranquilidad… tal vez cierta ternura.

"Puede que esté suponiendo pero…" La castaña sostuvo un sollozo y se limitó a sonreír con nueva alegría. "¿Has estado con Santana?" Ahora la castaña alzaba una ceja en forma sugestiva.

La editora no contestó en forma directa con un –_si_- o un –_no_- por el lado contrarió se limitó a suavemente morder sus labios y dar un simple pero comprometedor argumento. "Sólo digamos que… no he vuelto a mi departamento desde ayer." La castaña liberó una sonora carcajada, no es que se sorprendiera, pero hablar de esto con su mejor amiga, le recordaba su época de preparatoria, en que hasta el hecho de tomar de la mano al chico de tus sueños era motivo de alegría y celebración, esto era exactamente igual. Se trataba de la misma Quinn Fabray emocionada por haber besado a la chica que tanto le gustaba.

"Espero que te haya tratado como se merece… de lo contrario, sé perfectamente dónde encontrarla." Ambas chicas rieron ante el comentario.

"Oh, descuida. Santana sabe lo que hace." De nuevo aquel tono comprometedor y revelador de la rubia hacía eco.

"¡Berry!" Una voz ridículamente desafiante terminó abruptamente con la conversación de ambas chicas. "Te quiero aquí en 5. El ensayo no se retrasará sólo por ti." Sin decir más, la profesora cerró la puerta del salón y se dispuso a entrar de nueva cuenta.

"Ugh. Linda mujer." Habló la editora luego de que la mujer desapareciera de su presencia.

"No es tan mala ¿sabes? Tan sólo… uhm… sólo…."

"Comprendo Rachel." La rubia rió de nueva cuenta. "Como sea, no quiero causarte ningún inconveniente, así que… te llamo luego, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto. Me alegra saber que estás mejor ahora." La castaña se estiró y besó suavemente la mejilla de la editora. "Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder."

"Te veo después Rachel"

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

"Un arreglo en este vestido. _Tallas medianas y pequeñas._ Probablemente un diseño menos escotado. _No, el pedido debe llegar antes del 21_. Si, ese color. _Aha, adiós_." Cierta modelo se encontraba en un arduo trabajo atendiendo a uno de sus diseñadores y discerniendo con otro al teléfono.

"Debo decir que este día luces inusualmente radiante San." Habló un chico desde un pequeño sillón individual cerca de un ventanal en la sala de conferencias, mientras que Santana colgaba el teléfono.

"Yo siempre luzco radiante _Anderson_." Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de la modelo.

"Claro, claro. Pero hoy es diferente… hay algo que…" Blaine hizo un ademán incomprensible con las manos, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para expresarse. "… tu presencia es distinta… menos agresiva de lo normal." Finalizó.

"Vaya, nunca me había sentido tan alagada en toda mi vida." El chico articuló una suave risa.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." El músico guardó silencio un momento. "Me alegra verte tan feliz. Esto es justo lo que necesitas." El chico hizo un gesto, palmeando el descansa brazos del diminuto sofá, a lo cual Santana se sentó en el lugar indicado.

"Si no supiera de tu propia boca que no tienes algún interés particular en _ninguna_ mujer, diría que sientes una fatal atracción sexual hacía mi." Ante el comentario ambos chicos rieron.

El chico rodeo la cintura de la modelo con sus brazos y descansó la barbilla en una de las piernas de su mejor amiga. "Tengo una atracción sumamente fuerte hacia a ti. No es exactamente sexual, pero efectivamente es atracción. Disfruto de tu compañía Santana." La morena rió por lo bajo. Siempre había considerado al chico, como un hombre atractivo, inteligente, en pocas palabras, un buen partido, estaba segura de quien obtuviera su atención, sería alguien muy afortunado.

"Ok, basta ya de mi vida personal y de tu fatal atracción hacía mi. Con tan sólo verme sabes que algo bueno ha pasado, no necesitas detalles." Ambos asintieron. "¿Qué hay de ti? Últimamente también luces diferente, no sé exactamente de qué modo… pero…" La latina alzó sugestivamente las cejas. Blaine no hizo más que reír. "Blaine."

"No es nada." El chico cerró los ojos disfrutando de la comodidad de su posición. La morena comenzó a acariciar suavemente el ondulado cabello del chico, hacía años que no utilizaba goma para el cabello, ahora era suave pero rebelde. "Mmm."

"¿Mmm?" Santana continuó con su delicada labor, pero aún tenía duda respecto a Blaine. "¿Lo conozco?" Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos.

"Ni siquiera yo lo conozco." El chico abrió perezosamente los ojos y se limitó a sonreír.

"¿Qué?" Santana alzó una ceja. "¿Acaso soñaste con él y ahora estás perdidamente enamorado de un espejismo?"

"No dije que no fuera real." Blaine soltó una sonora carcajada, la espontaneidad de la modelo era una de las tantas cosas que la hacían atractiva. "Ha ido a un par de mis presentaciones en el último mes. Es todo."

"¿El último mes? ¿Cómo es que no lo habías mencionado antes?" Santana tomó al chico por el mentón y levantó suavemente su cabeza para que la mirara directamente.

"Uhm, al principio lo vi por casualidad, después noté que estaba entre el público, hace unos días lo vi de nuevo. Pero no es nada Santana, en verdad."

"Oh, ¿Qué ha sucedido con todo eso de _–Velas, parís, tu y yo–_?"

"Ni siquiera le he dirigido la palabra, además, al término de cada presentación sencillamente desaparece." Un misterio.

"¡Tengo una idea!" La forma tan abrupta en que habló la morena sacó de su concentración al chico, incluso se alejó por el sobresalto de la voz de la modelo. "Iré contigo a tu próxima presentación, encontraremos a ese hombre misterioso, hablaras con él, y… no sé, lo que _quieras_ hacer después depende de ti." El chico recuperó la compostura y miró fijamente a modelo quien le sonreía felizmente.

"San…" Blaine no pudo continuar, pues la morocha lo interrumpió dando por finalizada la conversación.

"Te veo al punto de las 8:00 pm, deja los datos del local en recepción. Ten una bella tarde." La modelo se inclinó y besó la frente del músico para luego alejarse del sofá en dirección a uno de los diseñadores que llamaba su atención.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

No muy lejos de _Broadway_ se alzaba una larga avenida con locales, departamentos, boutiques, centros nocturnos aquí y allá. Cierta morena caminaba por la larga avenida a eso de las 7:45 pm, buscando un local pequeño, de fachada antigua y con el nombre de _–The View_- vaya nombre anticuado y ridículo al parecer de la latina.

Había caminado una gran distancia son suerte, no encontraba el lugar por ningún lado, al punto de que comenzó a irritarse de sobre manera.

"Gracias Blaine." Si su mejor amigo era malo en algo, ese algo consistía en dar buenas direcciones y referencias. La chica re-leyó el diminuto papel con indicaciones que Blaine había dejado en recepción, con la esperanza de haber pasado por alto algún detalle importante y que por esa razón no había dado con el paradero del sitio.

"Uhm. ¿Disculpe?" Una tenue voz sacó a la modelo de sus pensamientos, dirigió la mirada a un costado para encontrarse con un apuesto y alto joven, quien la miraba ciertamente apenado.

"¿Si?" Esa respuesta fue por más de forzada, mal educadamente Santana devolvió la mirada al diminuto papel y no prestó demasiada atención al chico junto a sí.

"Uhm, mi prometida adora sus diseños…" El chico comenzó a hablar con voz suave y casi imperceptible. "Me preguntaba si… ¿podría firmar esto para ella?" Extendió algo a la modelo, y está por fin se dignó en mirarlo de frente.

Apreció una fotografía en sus manos tamaño estándar, en ella se encontraba enfocada una pequeña chica, de complexión media y sonrosadas mejillas regordetas, con un rostro hermoso, de ojos azul penetrante, delgados labios y una nariz respingada. Vestía nada más y nada menos que uno de los diseños exclusivos de temporada de la latina, un modelo hermoso y de alto valor sentimental.

Tomó la fotografía en sus manos y la admiró por un momento. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sin pensarlo soltó al chico una simple pregunta. "¿La Amas?"

"Más que a mi vida." La voz del chico continuaba siendo suave, pero segura. La morena no lo pensó por más tiempo, sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso y con mano firme escribió una pequeña dedicatoria al reverso, seguida de su inconfundible firma.

"Aquí tienes" El chico admiró la foto y la guardo en su chaqueta.

"Esto la hará muy feliz, se lo agradezco." El hombre extendió su mano en un cortés saludo a lo cual la morena correspondió. "Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, no lo dude, trabajo aquí cerca."

"Podrías decirme donde está este lugar y quedamos a mano." La modelo extendió el papel al chico quien lo leyó detenidamente.

* * *

_-oooooooooo-_

"5 minutos hombre." Se dirigió hacia Blaine un chico alto, con un par de audífonos des mensurables colgados en el cuello.

"Estamos listos" El chico sonrió y miró al resto de su equipo, todo estaba en orden, era cuestión sólo de unos cuantos minutos más.

Blaine se concentraba en acomodar perfectamente su micrófono cerca del banquillo que acostumbraba utilizar, mientras que observaba entre el público. Usualmente Santana era puntual, así que no debía tardar en llegar al lugar. El lugar estaba repleto esa noche, instintivamente buscaba con la mirada a aquel chico que había estado ahí en presentaciones pasadas. No estaba.

Miró de nueva cuenta en dirección a la entrada y cuál fue su sorpresa al mirar a distancia a la Latina que le sonreía mientras que buscaba un lugar libre cerca de la puerta de local.

El equipo estaba en perfecto funcionamiento, los instrumentos estaban afinados y la acústica era perfecta. Era momento de comenzar. En esta ocasión Blaine y su grupo sólo abrirían para un nuevo grupo alternativo, así que únicamente les correspondía la primera canción. Todo el mundo guardó silencio cuando el chico se dispuso a hablar por el micrófono.

"_Bienvenidos sean todos, está noche sólo los acompañaremos exclusivamente con una canción" _La gente del público hizo un ruido de desaprobación, después de todo, el grupo ahora era conocido y disfrutaban tanto de sus _covers_ como de sus letras originales_. "Oh vamos amigos, debemos dar la oportunidad a nuevos talentos." _Todos aplaudieron._ "Así que… abriremos esta noche con un cover de The Killers _–Here with me_- disfruten."_

No cabía duda que el chico era talentoso, su suave voz era acompañada perfectamente con los tonos de la guitarra y el piano. La gente apreciaba la música, unos cantaban, otros observaban, pero todos disfrutaban, incluso la latina estaba sorprendida. Ya había escuchado a su amigo cantar, pero ya no era el mismo chico de antes, su voz sonaba mejor que nunca.

"_I don't want your picture on my cellphone… I want you here with me…_" Al cantar esa pequeña estrofa, Blaine desvió la mirada inconscientemente a un punto fijo entre el público, la latina lo notó al instante y siguió la vista de su amigo.

En esa dirección se encontraba un chico de suaves facciones, tez sumamente clara y un peinado ridículamente alto, vestía a la moda y combinada todos los detalles… pero ese cabello. No era mal perecido. Y ciertamente parecía estar disfrutando de la música.

Cuando Blaine hubo terminado de cantar, la gente aplaudía y gritaba eufóricamente su nombre. Él dio unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento y bajó del escenario. Justo cuando lo hizo, alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta una parte aislada del local.

"¡Oh por Dios!" Era Santana quien lo había arrastrado hasta ahí. "Eres tan gay." Se cruzó de brazos y utilizó su cara de _bitch._

"Lo viste, ¿eh? Probablemente ya sé fue." Habló el chico dándole poca importancia al comentario de la morena.

"Así es, y tu y yo también nos vamos de aquí." La modelo tomó a su mejor amigo de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del local en esta ocasión. "Es por aquí."

"Santana… no creo que esto sea correcto…"

"_Shhh_." La morena calló suavemente al chico señalando con un dedo a que mirara frente a ellos. Ahí se encontraba aquel chico, mirando atentamente a los aparadores de una elegante joyería.

"San…"

"Blaine. Shhh"

"Estamos como a 30 metros de distancia, no puede escucharnos." El chico sonrió la morena y alzó una ceja.

"Bien. De acuerdo. Pero estás acabando completamente con el ambiente y lo sabes."

Caminaron un buen rato siguiendo los pasos del chico asegurándose claro de que él no se percatara de que estaba siendo perseguido. Blaine normalmente no hubiera accedido a esto, pero la insistencia de Santana y su frase de –_No ocurrirá nada malo, esto no es delito_– había surtido efecto sobre el músico.

El chico hizo varias escalas en el trayecto, compró un vaso de yogurt, admiró unos cuantos escaparates más durante su camino y constantemente miraba a su reloj de pulsera. Quizá esperaba por alguien, ese pensamiento hizo que Blaine se tornara un poco más serio de lo habitual.

Lo habían estado siguiendo por más de media hora, faltaba poco para las 9:00pm. Por fin el chico se detuvo y tomó asiento en una pequeña banca cerca de un Starbucks.

"Ha llegado el momento." La cara de Santana denotaba seriedad, fijó su mirada en el chico a distancia. "Tienes que ir allá y hablarle."

"¿Le diré algo como: Hey, te he acechado por al menos una hora, quieres ir a beber algo?" El chico se cruzó de brazos reprochando con la mirada a la morena.

"Puedes ser más casual a decir verdad… tu…" La morena no pudo terminar su oración, debido a que repentinamente el chico enfocó la vista en dirección hacia ellos. Por fortuna ambos fueron veloces y lograron escabullirse detrás de un establecimiento de comida rápida. "Eso… eso estuvo cerca…"

"Te dije que no era buena idea…"

"Ok, ok. Plan B."

"¿Hay un plan B?"

"Estoy pensando en él."

"¡Santana! Esto es ridículo, no tiene ningún sentido."

Ambos miraron en dirección al chico que miraba atento su reloj de nuevo. De pronto algo captó la atención completa de la modelo. Una mujer se había acercado al chico y se sentó a su lado, no podía distinguir su rostro pues les daba la espalda, pero la complexión le parecí un tanto familiar.

"Creo que… conozco a esa mujer…" Fue un murmullo, pero Blaine escuchó perfectamente y continuó mirando en dirección de los dos extraños. "Creo que es…"

"¿_A quién estamos mirando_?" Una suave y lenta voz peligrosamente cerca del oído de la latina, provocó un leve estremecimiento. La modelo se alejó levemente y miró al dueño de tan delicada voz, por un momento se quedó sorprendida por ver de quien se trataba.

"En verdad… necesitas avisarme cuando vayas a aparecer." La Latina respiró hondo y en parte sintió que su corazón se relajó por completo.

"Lo lamento San. Parecía que se divertían en lo que hacían." Ese par de ojos color miel miraron intensamente al par café, fueron al parecer sólo unos pocos segundos, según la percepción de ambas, hasta que una toz claramente fingida hizo que volvieran de su leve retardo.

"¿Uhm? Oh si." La latina miró a su amigo que claramente estaba avergonzado por la situación. "Lo siento. Blaine, te presento a…" La morena no terminó la frase pues el chico se le adelantó.

"Quinn Fabray, es un placer conocerte" El chico cordialmente saludó de mano a la editora. "He oído mucho de ti, y permíteme decirte que eres tal y como me habían dicho." La editora sonrió ante el comentario y alegremente dirigió la mirada hacia Santana que sonreía también.

"Vaya, gracias Blaine, también es un placer." La editora fijó de nuevo la mirada en la modelo. "Así que… ¿de compras?" Alzó sugestivamente una de sus perfectas cejas.

"Algo así." Fue la respuesta de la morena. "Blaine está de compras." La morena dirigió la mirada a la banca donde el chico misterioso y su acompañante se encontraban… por casualidad la chica miró en su dirección y esta vez logró reconocer su rostro al instante. "Oh."

"Son Rachel y Kurt." Esta vez fue la rubia quien habló animadamente y con un enérgico saludo hizo señas a sus amigos. "¡Chicos!" Kurt y Rachel devolvieron el saludo y tomando sus cosas se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los demás.

"Buena suerte Anderson."

La editora no comprendió el cambio en el tono de la voz de la latina, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que de algo estaba ocurriendo allí.

_-oooooooooo-_

* * *

¡Lamento la tardanza! Un mes y una semana después… record. Los deberes diarios no permiten dedicarme a esta historia como quisiera. Además de que estas alertas por el huracán no han dejado cosa buena. Saludos a todo **México**, si están leyendo esto, cuídense mucho por favor, acaten las normas de prevención, no se arriesguen, asegúrense. Les mando saludos desde Chihuahua, que a pesar de ser desierto, el agua nos llega hasta las rodillas. Gracias a todos por pasarse a leer, lamento las faltas de ortografía, les agradecería unos cuantos reviews. C: Nos vemos en al menos otras 3 semanas.


End file.
